Shuffle
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: A collection of Harry/AnyMale one-shots inspired by anything really! Details at the beginning of each chapter. This will be SLASH any other warnings will be mentioned with every new chapter. NOW open to requests!
1. Hey Jude HPDW

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Dean Winchester.

Song: "Hey Jude." The Beatles.

Warnings: Mpreg.

* * *

A soft newborn cry echoed through the night, waking the sleeping couple on the bed.

A groan came from the bed and a messy head of long black curles appeared.

"I got it, babe." Another head appeared as it's owner slowly got up.

Barefoot he badded across the room from the bed to the small bassinet that occupied the little noise maker.

He shivered slightly, his sleeping pant not helping with the nights chill.

"Hello, little darlin'." He reached down and picked up the wailing newborn.

"Don't cry baby girl." He hugged the small body to his chest and started to sway. "I got you."

"Dean." A soft voice made him turn towards the bed to find his lover slowly siting up.

"Don't move, Har." Dean moved back to the bed. "You're still tired and sore from giving birth."

He sat on the edge of the bed leaning against the headboard.

"I think she's hungry." He caressed her soft plumb cheek and watched her open her mouth, searching for food. Making her parents smile and coo at her.

Harry raised his arms to take the offered baby from his husband, unbuttoning the matching shirt of his husbands sleeping pants.

As soon as he pressed the little seeking mouth to his swollen nipple she latched on and started to nurse.

"Not so hard, Mary Jo." Harry wiced, looking at his little baby.

Dean chuckled and kissed him when he raised his head to glare at him.

"Not fair." Harry grumbled against his lips, prompting another chuckle from Dean who gave him another peck before bending down to kiss his baby's forehead.

"We did good." Harry raised his head to look at Dean, who only had eyes for the little baby. Awe filling his features.

"Yeah, we did." Harry said resting his head against Dean's shoulder.

They spent the rest of the feed in silence until the baby finished and was handed to Dean to burp.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Dean got up from his place against the headboard. "I'll take care of the rest." He gave him one last kiss before moving closer to the bassinet.

Harry didn't go back to sleep.

He laid back on the bed, watching Dean cradling little Mary Jo to his chest, swaying softly and singing to her quitly with a smile on his face.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder."_

They didn't notice the four transparent figures looking over them from the shadowed corner. Two men and two women smiling at their sons and new born granddaughter.

_Hey Jude..._


	2. Hiding My Heart Away TSHP

I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tony Stark.

Song: Hiding My Heart Away By Adele.

* * *

It was purely accidental the first time Harry met Tony.

As usual for him, he was riding the elevator down from his penthouse suite to his morning shift at the hospital, when for the first time ever the elevator doors opened on the floor below.

He raised his head in surprise and he was met with the disheveled sexiness of the man in front of him. His dark brown hair was messier than his when it used to be short and he looked to be in his late twenties.

What Harry didn't notice about the man before he entered, was that he was checking him out from behind his dark sunglasses.

Tony was sneaking out of last nights party when the elevator doors opened to reveal the most beautiful person he's seen yet. With shoulder length raven hair and the brightest green eyes ever. He was obviously a doctor from the scrubs he's wearing under his coat, and because he was heading down it's safe to assume that he lived in the penthouse suite, since it was the only floor above them.

They stood side by side for a second before Tony turned towards him lifting his sunglasses to rest on his head.

"Hi."

"Hello." Harry turned towards him slightly and gave him a smile.

Tony would not accept that. So he extended his hand.

"Tony."

Harry shook his hand and blushed when Tony kissed the back of his.

"A pleasure, I'm Harry."

"Oh believe me beautiful the pleasure is all mine."

They walked out off the elevator together, Tony stopped him before he could leave.

"How about I take you out to dinner?"

Harry was about to answer but his beeper went off to signal an emergency, making him hurry to the door.

"Sorry I have to go, but sure anytime." Tony stood there and just watched the petite man as he waved and left.

* * *

"Dr. Harry Evans please report to the reception area. Dr. Harry Evans."

Well, Harry would be lying if he said that he expected this.

When he made his way to see why they called him to the reception area instead of paging him like they normally do.

In the middle of the reception area stood a less disheveled Tony with a huge bouquet of red roses in his hands and the same smirk.

"This is a surprise." Harry said as he moved closer to the billionaire. "I wasn't expecting this to be honest."

Tony handed him the roses and a kiss on the cheek. Loving the way how Harry blushed.

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy for me to invite you to diner." He gave him a smile that made him blush darker.

"Then it's a good thing that you found me." Harry smiled at him.

From that day they started to date and have fun.

After the fourth date they went to Harry's penthouse and Tony spent the night for the first time.

The next morning Harry woke up alone in bed. He told himself not to cry. He told himself that he should have seen this coming, it wasn't the first time.

He was about to get up and shower when the door opened and entered a half-naked Tony with a tray in his hands. As soon as his eyes met Harry's, he place the tray on the side table and went to hug him.

Harry hadn't realized that he was crying until Tony brushed them away with his thumps.

"hush, what's wrong beautiful?" Tony looked down at the tearful green eyes.

"I thought you left." Harry murmured looking away from him.

"Awe beautiful." Tony pecked him on the lips a couple of times. "And why would I do that, when I have your gorgeous self?"

Harry shrugged looking away, making Tony turn his head and look at him closely. Tony internally sighed at the lost look in his lovers eyes and told himself that it was a talk for a later date. He lent down and kissed him again this time more passionately. His large hand wrapped around Harry's slim waist and pulled him closer and up, making the smaller male wrap his arm around Tony's neck and his legs around his waist.

Tony moved closer to the bed and dropped his precious cargo on it before laying on top of him to have a repeat of last night.

Their breakfast remained forgotten for the next couple of hours.

* * *

I'm gonna make a poll on my profile for you guys. I'll choose the song and you choose the pairing.

Hope you liked this.

Peace :)


	3. Demons HarryRiddick

I don't own Harry Potter or Riddick.

Pairing: Harry/Riddick.(Poll Win.)

Song: 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons

* * *

It was not unusual for him to observe the executions as they were being done, he got used to it when he became the Lord Marshal.

But this time it was somehow different. This prisoner was surrounded by more Necros and Vakko himself was escorting him. Riddick was curious, the prisoner looked more like a courtesan than a criminal. With his petite build, soft looking pale skin and waist long pitch black hair. His features were soft high cheekbones, soft jaw and pouty pink lips. His eyes tho were covered by a surprisingly a silk scarf rather than anything else.

Riddick didn't let those looks deceive him, he knew better. But that didn't satisfy his curiosity.

Vakko was almost too gentle as he brought the prisoner to kneel before him, like he didn't want to do it. He didn't blame him, the prisoner was far too enticing to execute.

He let his curiosity rule him.

He didn't regret it.

Riddick watched the kneeling figure of the petite man, inspecting him. But that didn't satisfy him. He got up and moved closer. Vakko froze for a second, while the kneeling figure was looking straight at Riddick, as if he wasn't even blindfolded.

He knelt in front of him and slowly, carefully removed the blind fold.

He was met by closed eyes and thick black lashes. If those eyes weren't closed Riddick would have sworn that the prisoner was looking straight at him.

He turned to Vakko who was still standing behind the kneeling prisoner.

"What's his name?" He ask and could almost feel the figure shiver slightly in front of him, and he had a feeling it was not in fear.

Vakko opened his mouth to speak when the sexiest voice he has ever heard from a living being beat him to it.

"My name is Harrel." Riddick's eyes were pinned on those soft looking lips.

He smirked.

"Well Harrel, do you mind opening your eyes for me?"

Riddick was struck silent. His silver eyes were locked on the now open jade green eyes, he was so transfixed by them he could almost see the demons behind them trying to break free.

It happened so fast that he didn't even get to blink before it was over. One breath he was kneeling in front of him, the next he was behind him with a knife pressing against his jugular. He would have laughed if he wasn't so turned on.

He twisted the hand holding the knife behind his attackers back just as fast and had him pressed back to front, so close air can't move between their bodies.

"Isn't this fun." His voice deep with arousal as he whispered in the delicate ear. He pressed his nose to the thin neck and took a deep breath, taking in the sent of fire and danger with it.

"I'm afraid not." Harrel manuvered his way out of Riddick's grasp and before he could bounce on him Harrel disappeared into thin air with a smirk, a mock salute and a sentence.

"Until next time Furian."

He can't say that he's not disappointed 'cause he is, he just smirked and tried to ignore the chaos starting around him after the prisoner disappeared.

_'Let the game begin.'_ Was his last thought when he returned to sit on his raised throne, he had a lot of thinking and planning to do if he ever wanted that minx to be writhing in pleasure under him. He finally found his match.

_When you feel my heat look into my eyes... It's where my Demons hide..._


	4. Better Than Me StefanHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Harry/Stefan.

Song: Hinder - "Better than me".

* * *

He gazed down at the gorgeous fey sleeping in his arm, one arm wrapped around his delicate frame and the other playing with his midnight shoulder length hair.

He never thought for one second that he deserved him. This soft spoken, kind hearted and gentle being was simply put - too good for the likes of him.

Even though the sleeping man would vehemently protest his thoughts, he never stopped thinking them. After the whole ordeal with Damon and Elena, he never thought that he would be able to love or trust another person.

But about six months ago he walked in. He was smiling like he had not a care in the world and everyone seemed to gravitate towards his glow and happiness. Stefan wouldn't lie to him self and say that it was love at first sight - more like lust at fist sight.

But as he got to know the green eyed beauty he just couldn't help but fall - and fall hard. The way he laughs, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut.

It gave Stefan reason to believe that there really was something like a soulmate was real.

The naked body in his arms stirred waking him up from his thoughts. He looked down and found drowsy green eyes staring up at him.

"You are thinking way too hard in this ungodly hour." Rough voice from sleep told him as he nuzzled into his bare chest making him chuckle.

"I couldn't really help it." Stefan kissed his forehead. "Having you in my arms always leads me to doing just that."

"Fine then, I guess I have to help you to not do that." Harry said as he rose from his lying position and straddled Stefan, his hands sliding along his strong bare chest.

"Well, what kind of man would I be to refuse that?" Stefan's eyes darkened in arousal and he started to caress Harry's thighs.

"A crazy-idiotic one?" He whispered as he leaned down, his plumb lips ghosting over Stefan's.

"I would say so, yes."

"I think now is a good time to just stop talking." His tongue darting to lick across Stefan's bottom lip. Stefan just nodded while fisting a hand in Harry's dark hair and bringing him down to kiss him ravenously.

Harry deserved better than him, but that does not mean that he would let him go anytime soon.

* * *

Note:/Ok guys hope you enjoyed that and now I am up for requests! I try to do as much of them as I can. Fare warning I am not a fan of anime. My anime list is as followed. (Ouran high-school, our class president is a maid, black butler, itazura na kiss, that is pretty much it) pathetic I know.

Fun Fact:/ I spelled Stefan as Stephan when I wrote this and THEN I found out how it was spelled as Stefan. So yeah, if you find anymore Stephans just ignore them, but if you can't just tell me!

Peace!


	5. Punishment or Reward HansHarry

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Frozen.

Pairing: Harry/Prince Hans.

Requested by: Guest.

* * *

Hans got off the ship with his guards escorts. He wasn't really afraid of his father. He would only reprimand him a little, after all Hans was his spoilt youngest son.

The guards led him to the grand hall were his father's throne was. He entered prepared to take advantage of his father's affection towards him. But he was in for a shock.

Usually when his father reprimanded him, his brothers won't be there. Also, a strange man, by the crown on his head Hans assumed he was also a king. He sat regally next to his father, his messy black hair touching the tops of his shoulder, deep brown eyes glinted with mischievousness behind round glasses.

Hans was completely lost.

_Is he going to reprimand me in front of them_. Hans thought horrified.

"Hans!" His father boomed as stood in front of his throne."Have you any idea what you could have caused with your actions!"

"But Father..."

"No buts!" His father rose from his throne an stalked towards him."I have been too lenient with you."

_Where is this leading to?_ Hans thought looking at his father in trepidation.

"I want you to meet someone." His father turned and nodded to the king standing behind him." This is James Gryffindor, King of Gryffindor."

Hans bowed slightly to him and received a nod from the man.

"You are to be married to his youngest."

Hans froze, eyed as wide as saucers.

_Impossible! How can he rule a kingdom if he is to marry the youngest?!_ Hans thought as he looked from his father's eyes to all of his brothers.

"Father!" He exclaimed."I have no wish to marry anyone! Can't you marry one of my brothers?"

His father shook his head.

"This is final Hans. You are to be married by the next full moon rise."

"That's in a weeks time!" Hans looked pleading."Father please, I am deeply sorry for what I have done."

"Don't think of it as a punishment my son." He cupped Hans face with both hands and looked in his eyes."Think of it as the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Hans sighed and bowed his head resigned.

The doors opened behind them.

"Here he comes." The so far silent king beside his father spoke, making them all turn to the door.

Hans gasped, he wasn't the only one.

The heavenly creature that was breathtaking. Long curly raven hair swaying as he walked. His rosy plumb lips lifted in a small smile. Sharp cheekbones under wide almond eyes of the greenest jade he ever saw.

Hans could barely hear his brothers protests and their guests booming laugh. His eyes entranced at the slim delicate body of his soon to be spouse.

"Hello." The musical voice came when the pouty lips opened.

"H...hi." Hans coughed, trying to clear his closed throat.

" I am Hadrian."

"Hans." His voice barely covered the arousal that was clearly shone in his eyes.

"Pleasure, my Hans." Hans almost shivered as the green eyed minx rolled his name in his mouth.

Hans new two things for certain.

One, even though Hadrian didn't share his fathers eyes, they both had the same mischievous glint to them and he must tread carefully.

Two, with this gorgeous creature by his side, no kingdom was worth it in his eyes.

* * *

Reviews make me write more!

Peace!


	6. Revelations HarryVictor Bennett

I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Pairing: Harry/Victor.

A/N: Honestly have you guys seen that silver haired fox! I couldn't resist!

Victor looked up at the somewhat gothic manor that his daughters lived in as he got out of his car.

Taking a deep breath before knocking. The door immediately opened by the person who called him.

"Daddy!" Piper hugged him tightly as soon as he crossed the thresh hold.

"My god, you're pregnant!" He said as he looked over her pregnant figure.

She showed him to the living room and they sat down exchanging pleasantries.

"So whats the real reason for why you called me here today." He said after a somewhat awkward silence. "Not that I'm complaining! I'm happy to drop in whenever."

"Well," Piper gave a sheepish laugh. "I want you to talk to Chris, I think he hates me."

"What...?" He stopped her babbling. Was she saying what I think she is saying? He thought to himself. "Chris?"

"Yes, my son."

Victor can't say that he ever came across such a request before.

"Ok," He looked from her pregnant bulge to her face to check if she was being serious or not. She was.

"Chris! Oh Chris!" He was stopped from his really awkward conversation by his laughing daughter.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Talking to Chris?" He wasn't sure himself.

"Someone called my name?" A voice came from the other room before a young man appeared.

"Grandpa!" And rushed to hug him.

Victor was a little overwhelmed.

"Grandpa?!" Piper exclaimed, looking from a shrugging bewildered to a beaming Chris.

"Duh." He said to Piper.

They soon moved to the kitchen table to have a few drinks.

"So where's Gran? You two are inseparable usually."Chris looked inquiringly at Victor who was looking at him in shock.

"Gran?" Piper exclaimed again. The surprises keep on coming. She thought.

"Yeah," Chris drawled. "Gran Harry. Is he at the hospital?" He looked at Victor, who was looking shocked but still nodded.

"Who the hell is Harry?!" Piper crossed her arms and glared from her father to her son.

"Ummmm... Oops." Looking at his grandfather Chris shrugged apologetically.

"Harry is someone I've been seeing for a few months." Victor said waiting for the screaming to come.

But it didn't. Piper instead of yelling like he thought she would hugged him.

"Oh dad I'm so happy for you." She smiled at him. "When do we get to meet her?" She looked at him her gaze turned curious when neither of the men looked at her in the eye.

"Did I miss something?"

"Harry is male." Victor sat her down. "And he is a witch. Kinda."

"WHAT?!" Victor was expecting that.

"Yeah well," He fidgeted in his seat a little bit. "We met a few months back."

*Flash Back*

"So what do we have here?" A doctor that had his face in a chart said as he parted the curtains to where Victor was sitting on the hospital bed.

"I think I need a few stitches doctor."

"Well Mr. Bennett,"

Victor was momentarily struck by the doctors gorgeous jade eyes surrounded by thick lashes as he lifted his face. His eyes were drawn to his other features next. The pouty red lips, the high cheekbones and pale milky skin. He wasn't even listening to what the doctor said, he just noticed those elegant long fingers tucking a stray raven black strand behind a delicate ear, chin length hair swaying as he mov...

"Mr. Bennett?" Victor snapped back to reality when the younger man snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Good to have you back with us Mr. Bennett." Those sinful lips lifted a little in amusement, making Victor cough a bit to hide his awkwardness.

"As I was saying, my name is Harrison Evans and I'll be looking at your injury." He gestured for Victor to show him his hand as he sat down on a wheelie chair and moved closer to the bed.

Victor removed the towel he's been using to stop the bleeding from his hand showing Dr. Evans the slightly deep cut that ran across his palm.

"You were right," He shot a smile to Victor making the other quite breathless. "It needs a few stitches, I'd say five or six."

As the doctor did his job, Victor was lost in his own mind. It's not that he never thought about other guys like this, he had kept his options open after Penny. It's how strong his attraction to the beautiful doctor.

"And this is the last stitch," Victor looked at the Doctor, he kinda looked adorable with one eye squinted and his tongue slightly peeking from between his pouty lips. "We are done!"

Victor was a little bit disappointed that he was done already.

"Have dinner with me!" He was slightly shocked with himself for blurting that out, but he won't regret it. Clearly from the frozen hands that were wrapping the bandages he'd say the Doctor was also surprised.

"Are you asking me out?" Harrison looked at him when he was done with the bandages.

"Yes."

"You do know that I'm a man, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Harrison smiled at him.

"Really?" Victor just wanted to make sure.

Harrison laughed, and Victor thought that he was already falling. He was falling hard.

*End Flashback*

"Huh."

Victor and Chris both looked at Piper wearily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor said, inching away from her a bit.

"It means," Piper smiled. "When do we meet him?"

Both men sighed a bit in relief.

"Whenever you're free, is ok by me."

"Awesome." Chris smiled looking from his mother to his grandfather. "So, is uncle Jay born yet or...?"

"WHAT?!" Both father and daughter exclaimed looking at Chris in total shock.

"Oops."

At the end of the day and after all the fighting with the monster and getting Chris and Leo back, Victor was completely exhausted.

He opened the door to their place and was surprised to find the place only lit by candles and his lover was standing in the middle of their living room.

He smiled and moved closer kissing him on the lips softly.

"Welcome home, darling." He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the table, where a delicious dinner was set.

"What's the occasion? I didn't miss our anniversary again did I?" He pleaded, making Harrison laugh.

"No, you didn't forget anything." He smiled and put his hand on top of Victors on the table, making the older man flip his to entwine their fingers together.

"Ok then." Victor lifted his lovers hand and kissed the back of it before both started on their lovely meal, sharing the happenings of their days.

If Harrison was shocked by what happened to Victor would be an understatement, Victor bared the scolding of his lover with an inner ( he wouldn't dare show it.) smile.

When finally Harrison stop his scolding and gave a sigh.

"You know, you have to take it easy now and try to dodge these kind of things." He looked at his lover with an exasperated look, then slightly bent to the side to lift up the small gift wrapped box that Victor only noticed now.

"What's this?" He asked as Harrison handed him the box. "I thought you said I forgot nothing?"

"Just open it." Harry laughed softly.

Victor teared the wrappings quickly getting another laugh from his lover. When he was about to open the box a memory ran into his mind.

'Is uncle Jay born yet?' He remembered Chris saying that today. But could he hope.

He held his breath and opened the box, and there it was. He slowly took it out of the box, gazing from it to his lover.

"Victor?"

"You're pregnant." He said looking at the sonogram picture in his hand, you could barely see it but it was there. His son.

"Are you mad?" Victors eyes snapped to Harrison's downcast face. He quickly stood up and went to his lover pulling him from his chair then wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"How can I be mad?!" He pulled back slightly, cupping the petite mans cheeks then kissing him softly. "I'm gonna be a father, again." They both laughed breathlessly.

Suddenly Victor lifted the younger man bridal style making him shout in surprise, a shout that quickly turned to a moan when his older lover kissed him more passionately.

"How about we go celebrate?" Victor asked getting his answer when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Victor didn't know how, but he was glad that they arrived safely to the bedroom where he lay his husband gently on the bed.

"I love you Victor." Harry whispered between kisses to his face and neck.

"I love you too."

And those were the last words spoken before the lovers began celebrating their happy news.


	7. Forever HarryBard

I don't own Harry Potter or The Hobbit.

Pairing: Harry/Bard.

A/N: it was suggested and it hit me like a bullet train.

* * *

This was one of the favorite things he did all day. Everyday this time right after work he'd go quickly home and shower to wash the stink of fish from himself, and then he would head to the house next door from him and knock.

"Good evening Bard." The most beautiful smile greeted him from behind the door, pink plumb lips stretch into a wide innocent smile. Jade eyes glowing in mirth.

"Evening Haiden, are the kids ready?" He knew they weren't ready, this happened everyday.

"You were a bit late today also, so we already put supper on the table." He showed him inside and Bard hanged back a little to enjoy the view of that pert bottom in those leather slacks. "How about you guys have supper here since I already made enough for all of us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." He did, he wanted to impose on more than dinner.

"Now you are just being silly." Haiden shooed him to where his kids were already sitting giggling at him softly. They knew their father too well for his liking, a glare quickly silenced them.

He sat down and went back to his Haiden viewing. His eyes riveted at the sight of the bent over man, this pose was giving him and uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

But the thing he didn't notice this particular evening that green eyes were observing him discreetly today. Green eyes filled with mirth.

Bard watched as the petite man made his way to the table, a heavy bot in his hands. Bard was quick to stand and help him with it.

"Many thanks dear Bard." Haiden gave him a smile that couldn't be described as anything but naughty.

"No need." He spoke huskily, eyes going from smiling lips to brightened eyes. He almost missed placing the hot pot on the table. Making his children laugh behind their hands.

"Well, sit back down. I'lol fetch the bread." Haiden slowly turned around and walked back towards the iron stove adding an extra sway to his hips, from the almost silent groan behind him he achieved what he was set to do.

He came back with a tray filled with freshly cooked bread. He leaned over the older man to set it over the table. Making his shoulder length hair brush slightly against Bards face making him catch his breath.

Haiden moved around him his hand caressing the mans shoulders as he sat beside him.

"Let's eat the delicious meal shall we." Haiden smiled at everyone, then proceeded to pour the meat and vegetables stew on each dish. Making Bard snap from his slight daze and hand out the freshly baked bread to everyone.

Half way through dinner Haiden looked at Sigrid and nodded discreetly, she nodded back.

Sigrids hand suddenly shot out and accidentally on purpose knocked the goblet of ale all over her fathers clothes.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry father!" She exclaimed as Bard shot away from the table his chair knocked to the floor in his sudden move.

"No, it alright darling." He gave a soft smile at his daughter before he went back to wiping the ale from his clothes.

Suddenly delicate hands shot out and snatched the napkin from his hands. He looked up at Haiden with wide eyes.

"Heavens, that won't help." He took Bards hand and started to lead him to the stairs. "You have to take of your clothes and let me clean them."

Bard looked back at his children before he couldn't see them anymore, and by the looks in all their faces he had a feeling that this was planned.

Before he knew it they were in Haidens room with said man trying to take of his clothes without meeting his eyes.

Bard wouldn't have it. He quickly got a hold of Haidens delicate wrist making him look up at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Bard tried to figure out what this meant but Haiden wouldn't meet his eyes, and the room was softly lit by two lanterns. Bard could clearly see the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Trying to take of your clothes, to clean them?" Haiden looked at him from below sooty black lashes, making Bard inwardly groan.

"Are you now?" Bard shifted Haidens wrists to one hand and lifting his face gently with the other. Intense blue eyes stared deeply into slightly dazed green.

Haiden nodded the quickly shook his head.

"Which is it?" Bard inched his face closer to the shorter man, breath ghosting over his lips making Haiden close his eyes and whimper softly shaking his head.

"I thought so." He leaned the rest of the way and crashed their lips letting go of the delicate wrists to wrap his now free arm around the slim waist deepening the kiss when Haiden moaned.

The younger man finally took action and buried his hand in Bards long hair, parting his lips when a questioning tongue caressed them. They fought for dominance for a while before Bard tugged at his hair making him submit.

"The children." Haiden said as soon as they broke for air, making Bard back away from where he was busy marking the green eyed mans neck.

Bard looked him in the eyes for a moment before he sighed and nodded trying to straighten his hair and clothes. He turned to look at Haiden when he huffed.

"How were you able to unfasten my shirt strings, without me noticing?!" Bard caught a glimpse of pale flesh before the shirt was tied again.

"It's a skill." Haiden looked up at the rough voice, blushing when he caught the heated look in the older mans eyes.

"What about your shirt, it's still dirty?" Haiden fidgeted with his sleeves trying to look anywhere but the the obviously aroused man.

Bard looked down at his shirt then easily lifted it over his head and off giving Haiden perfect view of his amazingly sculpted body.

He flexed his arms making Haiden go into a daze looking at those muscled arms and torso and abs and everything.

Bard smirked at the look on the other mans face, he almost wanted to say screw it and fuck the smaller man on the nearest flat surface or wall. Haiden must have understood the look on his face and quickly got out of the room and went down.

He laughed to himself and went after him, as he walked into the kitchen he found his daughters and Haiden cleaning the table and kitchenware. The little minx turned to look at him, giving him come hither looks.

"Ok darlings, bed time!" Bard quickly ushered his kids to the door making his children giggle.

He stalked to Haiden and crushed their lips together before telling him to wait for him. He left after his daughters and son to make sure they were settled in nicely.

He was back as soon as he knew that they were asleep, hurrying over to Haidens place. He opened the door to find the place dark the only light coming from up the stairs.

He walked into the bedroom to find the petite man sitting on the bed, wearing only an unfastened shirt. His breath caught. He didn't think that he ever saw anyone so beautiful.

He moved closer and still Haiden didn't raise his face he sat down on his knees and cupped Haidens face making him look at him.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said softly looking intently into green eyes.

Haiden smiled and kissed him almost chastely on the lips.

"I do," he lowered his eyes. "I have never done this before." Bard almost missed it with how quietly his soon to be lover talked.

"Good lord, can you be more perfect than this?!" He stood up and rose Haiden with him, wrapping his arms around him before kissing him passionately making the younger man moan.

They spent most of the night making love, it was sensual, it was passionate, it was perfect. Bard loved how loud his lover could be and how he moved for a virgin.

Haiden thought that this was the best night of his life. It hurt at first but he quickly fell in love with the feeling of fullness and pleasure. Bard was gentle and patient and Haiden loved him more for it.

When they were done Haiden collapsed on top of his lover still straddling him. He didn't think that he could move, and he said so to Bard making him give a breathless laugh. He turned them to the side and slowly pulled out of the warmth tightness of his lover.

"We should do that again." Bard murmured against his lovers forehead making him hum in agreement.

They fell silent for a while that Bard thought that Haiden had fallen asleep, until he suddenly lifted his face to look at Bard.

"What is this?" He asked gazing at the older mans face to look for whatever.

"Well," Bard lowered his face to brush his lips against Haidens. "I think this is forever."

Haiden smiled at him then settled his face against Bards neck.

"Forever sound perfect."


	8. Weekends HarryWolverine

I don't own Harry Potter or X-men.

Pairing: Harry/Logan.

* * *

Logan most commonly known as Wolverine hated weekends, you wanna know why? It was because, every weekend he was one of the professors responsible for chaperoning the students outings.

As we speak he was chaperoning one of these outings, and to his horror it was another trip to the Mall.

* * *

So he wasn't in the least bit guilty that he snuck away to a secluded corner and let Storm and Cyclops to handle the teens and pre-teens. That didn't mean he didn't have his eyes on them he did. Especially when he noticed Rouge, Bobby, John and Kitty sneak away and since Jean was otherwise occupied with the Chuck the "grow ups" didn't notice them. So he followed them until he saw them enter a cafe. The place was homie and well designed if he may say so. He waited for them outside resisting the urge to walk in behind them. There was something drawing him to that place but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

He found out soon enough.

He was busy with a new cigar when he heard the commotion coming from the direction of the cafe. He was about to go in and see what was wrong. When suddenly the doors burst open and three guys came flying through, followed by the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. He figured that the man was a mutant from the way his jade eyes were glowing and his raven black hair was swaying around his slim figure as if blown by a non existing wind.

"This is my cafe!" He shouted at the cowering men, who honestly looked to be bigger and meaner looking than him. "And I have every right to refuse service to prejudiced and arrogant arseholes!"

The three men ran away quickly after that.

"That was awesome!" The four troublesome mutant-teens exclaimed behind the raven haired man making him do a one eighty and grin at them.

Before he could speak the four teens froze and glanced behind him, making him turn around and look up and up freezing in his place.

There stood a very tall and a very muscular man straight out of one of his wet dreams.

Logan glanced at the terrified teens then at the slightly dazed slightly lustful man in front of him.

"Well aren't ya the little spitfire?" He smirked as he noticed the quick flash of anger in those jade green eyes.

"And who might you be?" Those sinful cherry lips moved making Logan have to take a minute to focus and what they were saying.

"I'm those misfits," He pointed at the cowering teens behind the little minx. "Professor and chaperone on this outing which they snuck out for!" Here he glared at them making them whimper, they knew they were gonna get it when they got back to the school.

"Oh..." The petite man seemed slightly disappointed, making Logan move more into his personal space making him lift his head up more so he could meet his eyes.

"But you my green eyed minx can call me Logan." He smirked when he caught the twitch of those full lips.

"Well Logan," The way he rolled Logan's name on his tongue made the older man shiver as blood moved directly south. "You can call me Raven."

The four teens quietly and quickly snuck out and went to find the two other Professors. They thought he didn't notice, but he did. They can expect a grueling work out when they got back. But for now, Logan was too busy focusing on his new 'friend'.

* * *

Just a little something that's been running through my mind all day, hope you like it.

P.S. Reviews are my kinda drug so don't be stingy with them. :p


	9. It's time HarryHotch

I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal minds.

Pairing: Harry/Hotch

Warnings: Mpreg.

* * *

SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner moved as quietly as possible through the back kitchen door. He told himself that it was important for the sake of his own life to be. As he finally reached the stairs. He thought that he was clear.

That was until he made his first step. The damn floor bored creaked. He cursed quietly. He hoped that it was gone unnoticed. But today was not his lucky day.

"You do know that it's three am right now, Don't you?" The soft sounding voice came from behind him making him freeze in place.

He turned as slowly as humanly possible trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Really? I didn't notice." He said as he looked at the black haired man on the couch. Said man huffed and tried to get up from his place.

Tried being the key word.

"Baby you need any help?"

That got him a glare that would have made any lesser man melt. Aaron already knew that he was in trouble. So he didn't push it.

"Don't baby me Aaron Hotchner. I'm not incompetent I'm pregnant and you're late. Again." The man once again tried to get up and succeeded this time around. Aaron tried his hardest to hide the smile at his husbands pleased and triumphant face.

Harry placed his hand on his swollen stomach and the other on the small of his back. He waddled till he reached Aaron, and stared him down.

"I'm sorry." Aaron was enough of a man to admit that.

He looked at the green eyed man and cupped his jaw with one hand and the other caressing his pregnant belly.

"I should have left work sooner. It's just that I was too caught up with it to notice the time." He sighed locking his eyes with emeralds.

The smaller man pouted for a minute or so before giving a sigh defeated. "Fine, I get it. But if you're late again you're sleeping on the couch, and no amount of grovaling and flattery will help you." Harry kiss him softy after the threat was made clear.

Aaron was enjoying kissing his little lover when he suddenly felt him tense.

"Baby?" He looked at the smaller man's wide open eyes.

"Aaron." He said with the smallest voice.

"Yes?"

"I think that my water just broke."

Aaron looked down, and indeed there was water on the floor. The panicked look on his face almost made Harry laugh, if he wasn't in so much pain.

Aaron moved back from his lover, spun around in a circle then went back to his lover.

"ok, just breath." He said making Harry actually laugh this time.

"I think that you're the one that should breath a little love." Harry placed both hands on Aaron's cheeks and made him look into his green eyes. "That's it, breath. Now go bring my overnight bag while I call Molly, ok?"

"I can do that." Aaron nodded frantically then went to do as his lover said, before going back and helping his little lover to sit on the couch next to the phone.

Everything moved fast from there, they got to the hospital everyone arrived.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"ow ow ow ow ow."

"Oh you blood cry baby!" Harry screamed at his husband. "You try pushing out a baby the size of a melon out of you and let's see how you hurt."

This time Aaron chose to be quite as his usually sweet calm lover squeezed his hand as he pushed.

"That's it Harry, I can see the head." The healer tried to encourage only to get yelled at.

"Just get it the blood fucking hell out, you son of a bitch!" Aaron looked apologetically at the healer only to get back an understanding look.

"Ok Harry, push as hard as you can when the contraction come.

"IM BLOODY WELL PUSHING!" Harry thankfully let go of Aaron's hand only to drag him by his labels. "YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!"

"Hold Harry, stop pushing for a sec!" The healer cleaned the baby's airways as the head came out. "Ok Harry one last big push, and you'll finally get to hold your baby."

"I can't." Harry cried falling back to the bed. "It hurts to much.

"Baby, look at me!" Aaron took a hold of Harry's face. "You can do this."

"Nooooo." Aaron stilled his head when he tried to shake it.

"Yes. You. Can." He kissed him softly on the lips then on his forehead. "You came all this way, let's finish this and meet our baby."

"Ok Harry, push!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Baby cries filled the room making the new parents breath hitch.

"Congratulations! Meet you new baby girl." The healer came back with the baby after he gave her a full check and healed her bearer.

He handed the newborn girl in the pink to her father.

"Look at her." Aaron breathed as he handed his lover the baby and sitting next to him on the bed.

"She's perfect." He whispered, delicate fingers brushing delicate plumb cheeks. He lifted his face and locked eyes with dark intense brown, giving his husband a soft kiss.

Soon the room was filled with family and friends. Jack jumping softly on the bed to meet his new sister.

"She's so small." He took a hold of her small hand awed by her. "What's her name?"

The new parents smiled from their little boy to their little girl to their family and friends.

"Everyone one meet Rosalind Lilian Hotchner." Both proud parents smiling at the cheering around them.

Yes life only gets better.

* * *

Just an old shot that I improved on hope you like it.


	10. Love & Protection HarryDimitri

I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy.

Pairings: Harry/Dimitri, one-sided Rose/Dimitri.

Warnings: Mpreg, smut.

Playlist: Toes By Glass Animals &amp; Smells Like Teenage Spirit By Nirvana.

A/N: This pairing is amazing and I adore it. Plus, it's very, very rare. Enjoy.

* * *

Rose didn't know who the petite Dhampir standing next to her mentor and current crush but she instantly disliked him. But she had to admit he looked good. He had short cut black messy hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was wearing tight leather pants and chunky black boots, a leather jacket was covering what he wore under and when he turned his head slightly towards Dimitri when the man whispered in his ear multiple earrings glittered in the light.

Rose didn't like how close the man looked to her mentor. Not. One. Bit.

"Queen Tatiana will be arriving shortly."

As soon as that sentence left Headmistress Kirov's mouth excitement and a hint of lust entered Dimitri. If Queen Tatiana is here, that would mean that he was also here.

"She's here to give a speech to all the students and faculty of the academy, please sound the bell to gather everyone." She spoke softly to one of the guardians.

Dimitri followed the others to the hall and stood besides the Headmistress, waiting. The door opened and Queen Tatiana entered with her guards trailing behind her, and he appeared.

Dimitri tried to hide his excitement behind a blank face but by the amusement in the glittering green eyes, he wasn't succeeding. His lips twitched.

The green eyed man was standing beside the platform where the Queen will give her speech and Dimitri subtly moved to stand beside him.

A quiet giggle made him look sideways at the shorter man before he looked back at the Queen and student.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" The green eyed man drawled, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, making the older Dhampir smirk a little before he bent down so that he could reach the green eyed man's ear.

"And why would I, lyubov." He purred making him shiver.

They turned back to the Queen when they heard her call for Vasilisa and reprimand her in front of all the student and faculty, which made both Dhampirs frown at the Queen's method.

"I'm here to also present to you one of my own guards to teach you the importance of duty and honour." The Queen looked pointedly towards Vasilisa and Rose when she said this -and to the shock of Dimitri- She called out to the man next to him. "Dhampir Harrian will be here to teach and protect you all." She smiled towards the green eyed man who stepped forwards for a moment before returning to his place beside Dimitri.

Dimitri took ahold of one of the petite man's arms after the Queen dismissed everyone to the banquet hall and dragged him towards an empty alcove.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered furiously to the younger man.

He was about to answer when they heard footsteps approaching where they were which made them separate and move back to the main hallway.

"Dimitri, hi." Rose stood in front of the pair awkwardly. "You must be the Queen's Dhampir guard Harrison." She smiled at him and offered her hand to shake his.

"It's Harrian." He corrected her. "Pleasure." He raised an eyebrow at her and looked between her and Dimitri and hummed. "That's interesting. Dimitri?"

"Lyubov, this is my charge Rose Hathaway." Dimitri introduced. "Rose this is my fiancé, Harrian."

Rose looked wide eyed between the pair and swallowed.

"Nice to meet you." She breathed just now noticing the ring on Harrian's left ring finger. It was a thin platinum ring with three medium sized black diamond in the centre, with four small white diamonds on both sides. It was beautiful, and it kinda broke her heart. She nodded at them both before she scurried away to look for Lissa.

"I love it when you get jealous." Dimitri groaned, wrapping his arms around the younger Dhampir and started to place open mouthed kisses down his neck making him moan softly.

"How about you show me your room?" Harrian asked as he turned around and lapped his arms around his fiancé's neck.

00000000000000000000000000

Rose secured her bag strap on her shoulder as she moved towards the training room where she always met Dimitri in, only to stop at the sight that greeted her.

Dimitri and Harrian were sparring with the shorter man using his small stature and speed to his advantage, making quick work in flipping Dimitri over his back and straddling him when he landed on his back.

"I win." Harrian breathed, his hands pinning Dimitri's arm above his head.

"I wanted you to win." Dimitri huffed. "So I can do this." He flipped them over so that Harrian was the one pinned to the floor with Dimitri between his thighs.

"I think I like this position better." Harrian chuckled, but before they could move any further a cough made them turn towards the door where Rose was standing, awkwardly looking away. "Alright then." Harrian said before he stood up. "I'll leave you to it." He pecked Dimitri on the lips before moving out, but not before Rose saw the back of his neck which held about twelve marks, making her eyes widen.

"Let's practice." Dimitri beckoned her over before flipping her on her back. "Pay attention." He commanded.

This is going to be a rough day, she thought.

000000000000000000000

"I love it when you wear your uniform." A voice purred from behind him, before a delicate hand ran from his side to his chest then back to the waist of his pants.

"Harrian." He shivered before pulling the younger man from behind him and pinned him to his chest. "We are supposed to chaperone this party."

"This party is terribly dull." He pouted his pink lips, enticing Dimitri further. "But you see," He stood on his toes and whispered against Dimitri's ear. "I'm not wearing anything under this." He looked down at the tall black ankle length coat he wore that was buttoned all the way down.

Dimitri softly gasped and looked into his lover's glittering eyes. He quickly turned to one of his fellow guards.

"Can you handle this?" He motioned to the party, making the man nod amusement clearly showing in his eyes. Dimitri ignored him.

Harrian giggled when Dimitri dragged him until they reached the older man's room, Dimitri slammed his lover against the door and ripped his coat to reveal the naked body that it was covering making the buttons fly every which way.

"I liked that coat." Harrian finished with a moan when Dimitri smashed his lips against his, tongues duelling for dominance which Dimitri easily won.

Harrian wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck and jumped him, his legs folding around his older lover's waist, making him grunt and pressing him further up the door.

"Clothes. Off." Harrian gasped between kisses, making Dimitri give another grunt and move towards the bed where he dropped his lover and made quick work with his clothes. When the last article of clothing was removed he kneeled over his lover and resumed kissing him, enjoying his moans and gasps.

Dimitri separating their lips and kissed down his chin and the column of his neck, leaving marks on his way. He reached under the pillow and retrieved the lube from when they left it this morning, groaning as he lubed himself up. All the while staring down at where his minx of a lover was moving his fingers in and out of his own stretched hole.

"By Vlad, you are sin incarnated." He breathed, moving Harrian's fingers out of himself before sheathing his hard cock inside, making both of them groan.

"Fuck." Harrian breathed, wrapping his legs tightly around Dimitri before flipping them so that Dimitri was on his back and Harrian straddling him.

"Ride me, lyubov." Dimitri groaned, his eyes on the blissed out expression on his lover's face. His hands tightened on the curved hips and helped his lover rise on his hardness before letting him go making him slam down on him. Harrian opened his mouth in a silent scream before placing his hands against Dimitri's solid abs to anchor himself as he bounced on his lover's cock.

They changed positions twice and were about to orgasm when suddenly the door burst open and Rose walked in. Making Dimitri shield his lover's body with his own and throwing a knife that Rose ducked making it imbed in the door.

"Wow." She struggled with tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her. "I'm so sorry, but Lissa has been kidnapped."

The pair quickly separated and got dressed following after the girl who refused to make eye contact with them, making Dimitri inwardly groan and Harrian to openly chuckle.

00000000000000000000000

The pair stood behind the Queen after the whole debacle with Victor Dashkov and his daughter. They stood silently waiting for the Queen to reprimand Vasilisa openly. Again.

When finally the future Queen showed up with a backbone. Making Harrian silently cheer for her when she repaid the Queen for shushing her that first meeting, and he cheered for her loudly when she finished her speech clearly inspiring many and proving that she would one day make an amazing Queen.

Harrian excused himself from his lover and moved towards Queen Tatiana and spoke with her softly, Dimitri was surprised when she looked over joyed and hugged his little lover before giving him a smile and a nod. Harrian returned to him when the Queen left and dragged him outside.

"What was all that about?" He asked meaning the Queen's reaction, Harrian hummed and moved away from him laughing and hugging himself.

"I just told her that I will be on temporary leave." His answer shocked Dimitri more than his actions. Harrian was fun loving and free when they were alone but he lived for his job and for him.

"Why would you do that?" He asked bewildered.

"Well," He giggled before jumping Dimitri and making him fall on the ground with Harrian on top. "I can't do a very good job if I'm more worried about the baby than my charge now, could I?"

A million thoughts rushed through Dimitri's head in a minute but the one that he focused on was that Harrian. His lover. His fiancé. Was. Pregnant!

He laughed and hugged his lover close, kissing his face all over.

"We're having a baby." He laughed over joyed, making Harrian kiss him softly.

Yes, life was good.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review!


	11. Trouble HarryDom

I don't own Harry Potter or The Fast and The Furious.

Pairings: Harry/Dom, Minor Harry/Johnny Tran, Minor Dom/Letty.

Warnings: Infidelity, sexual situations...

Playlist: The first two to guess the song right, get to decide the next two pairings.

* * *

Things were going smoothly, they lost the cop cars when suddenly bikers surrounded them from every side.

"Oh great." Dom huffed just when one of the bikers tapped his window with a gun and told him to follow them until they parked in an abandoned parking lot and then got out of the car.

"I thought we had an agreement." One of the asian men said mockingly "You stay away, I stay away. Everyone is happy."

"We got lost." Dom shrugged. "What do you want us to do?"

"Who's we?" The asian man asked, looking between Dom and Brian.

"This my mechanic," He introduced. "Brian this is Johnny Tran and over there in the snake pants is his cousin Lance."

"Is this your ride?" Johnny asked Brian who shook his head.

"No, it's his now." Brian motioned to Dom.

"No it's not," Dom told him as if he was an idiot. "I haven't taken delivery."

"Well," Johnny smirked caressing the hood of the car. "If it's nobodies car..."

"Johnny!" The voice came from the so far unnoticed biker, every head turned to look at the slim man who dismounted his bike and removed his helmet.

Brian had to admit he wasn't bad to look at, he had a slim almost feminine body if it wasn't for the clearly showing muscles. He was wearing black leather pants that barely clung to his waist and a bikers leather sleeveless vest that reached the end of his ribcage and showing the smooth stomach and the water colour Phoenix tattoo that was on his left side and disappeared down his hip and thigh. Brian wouldn't mind checking the full tattoo anytime.

The man moved towards them and glared at Johnny with his too green eyes, and even though he was shorter than them he made them cower.

"That's enough," He said with finality before glancing at Brian then Dom. "Dom." He greeted.

"Hello Harry." Dom purred and looked the petite man up and down. "Long time no see."

Before Harry could say anything he was pulled roughly by the waist and was pressed against Johnny's chest.

"Let's go." The man said glaring at Dom who Brian could see was barely holding himself from lunging at the man. "See you in the desert Toretto."

The others all mounted their bikes but before Harry could Johnny pilled him back for a passionate kiss his hands roaming all over the moaning raven's body but his eyes were staring at Dom with a smugness in them. Harry pushed him a way after a moment and nodded back at the two, before he mounted his bike and drove off the others following after him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked when they left.

"I'll tell you later." Dom grunted getting in the car.

Before they could completely get into the car, Lance and Johnny rode back and started to fire at the car making Dom and Brian jump away.

"Fuck!" Dom raged when the car blew up.

"So you want to tell me now?" Brian asked again as the walked away from the ruined car.

"It's a long story." Dom huffed still reeling about the car.

"Well, we have about 20 miles to go." He smirked at him making the older man snort.

"A business deal gone south," He explained. "Plus, I slept with Harry."

Brian ahhed, that would explain it.

They soon found a taxi and it drove them back towards Dom's place.

0000000000000000000000000

"Later, man." Brian waved and walked away trying to mentally figure out how to get to his place when Dom called out to him.

"You wanna beer?" Dom asked as a sign of peace motioning to the party inside with his head.

They got in and Dom started to argued with his guys about abandoning him while Brian looked on wondering if Mia was here.

"Cause the buster got me out of handcuffs." Dom shouted at Vince bringing Brian back to the show. "He didn't just run back to the fort."

The argument continued as Brian went to the bathroom and got back, the party continued after that as normal.

Brian was laughing and talking with Dom when the man became suddenly quite and Brian turned to see what he was looking at, only to see Harry standing by the door and smirking at Dom. He motioned with his head towards the stairs and Dom stood up and excused himself before following after the petite man who was slowly climbing the stairs one at a time.

The door hasn't fully closed when Dom crushed the petite man against him.

"What did you do with him today?" He growled before inhaling his scent to check then he devoured his lips making him moan and wrap his arms around his neck backing towards the bed. Dom pushed him back down and quickly shrugged off his shirt and jeans before starting to prowl towards the heavily panting raven. He was roughly pulled towards Harry by the thin arms wrapping around his neck to kiss pink plum lips.

"I wondered if you were gonna come today." Dom breathed when they parted moving towards the pale neck.

"I'm glad I did." Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around the larger man's waist.

Dom smirked at the dark mark he just left on the pale neck before moving one of his hands down and unzipping the biker vest slowly making Harry groan and demand that he hurry which he easily complied to.

Harry impatiently shrugged the vest and threw it behind Dom and glared at the man who smirked down at him before he quickly leaned down and wrapped his lips around a dusky nipple sucking on it and biting making the younger man moan throwing his head back.

"Dom." He gasped breathlessly when Dom licked down his stomach and nibbled on his hip leaving marks as he went. Dom quickly removed his boots and moved to move his pants when he stopped half way making Harry look at him.

"Dom?" Harry asked breathless looking down at where Dom was looking. There were two hand print marks on his hips. "Dom it's not what you think." Harry tried to explain but Dom growled before yanking the pants off and flipping him on his stomach.

Dom covered his smaller body completely and started to bite down from the nape of his neck down leaving ownership marks, all thoughts of going slow and teasing flew out the window.

"Dom!" Harry yelled when the older man bit down on one of his ass cheeks making him chuckle. Dom bit down on the other cheek before pulling away and reaching for the lube in his drawer.

"You like that, don't you?" He hissed against his ear as he slipped two fingers inside him to stretch him, making him groan. "You absolutely love it when I own you." He bit down on his neck leaving a print of his teeth.

Harry couldn't answer coherently so he just moaned. He loved it when Dom took control. He was flipped back suddenly and Dom pushed inside him before ehe could anything else. It escalated quickly after that, Harry cradled Dom between his thighs and moaning loudly when the man forcefully pushed against his prostate. The room was filled with the sounds of his screams and Dom's grunts and the slapping of skin against skin.

"Fuck!" Harry screamed before he came clinching around Dom making the man speed up give a few more thrust before he came inside him.

Dom grunted bracing himself over Harry panting making Harry hug him close.

"That was brilliant." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Dom smirked down at him before kissing him softly his tongue brushing against Harry's before they split and Dom laid down beside him, pulling the younger man against him.

Harry sighed as he lay against the bigger man's chest listening to his slowing heart beat. He glanced at his own hips to see bite marks covering the hand print marks.

"I did't let Johnny go further." He whispered softly against Dom's chest glancing at his face and finding brown eyes already gazing at him.

"I know." He grunted making Harry huff out a laugh. "But he wants to." He murmured burying his face in Harry's short messy hair.

Harry was about to say that he wouldn't even let him when his phone rang. He huffed and leaned over Dom and almost fell when he reached for his pants to take out his phone but Dom's arm around his waist saved him. Harry rightened himself and wiggled his ass from where he sat straddling Dom's lap making the man groan and grab his waist with both hands to either stop him or make him movie, Harry didn't know but he would bet it was the latter. Harry grinned down at the lust filled eyes before looking down at his still ringing phone and froze, He motioned for Dom to be quiet before he flipped the phone and answered.

"Yes Johnny?" He answered making Dom glare. "Yes... fine, I'll be right there." He closed the phone before moving off of Dom and moved to gather his clothes and wore them quickly while Dom wore his.

Harry was about to open the door when Dom grabbed his arm tightly.

"Why do you have to go back?" He hissed, making Harry sigh and pull his arm away.

"I told I had a plan to get rid of Johnny." Harry said exasperated moving to open the door. "You just have to be patient." He walked out and closed the door behind him, wincing when he heard the crashing and raging from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Any seat available?" Harry asked amused as he moved slowly towards the table where the guys were sitting. As soon as he was close enough Dom pulled him on his lap.

"You always have a seat right here." Dom whispered in his ear making him shiver before he turned towards the others and greeting them.

"I see your still here." He remarked towards Brian getting a smirk from the man.

"Where else would I be?" He retorted.

"Let's eat."Dom grunted making the others do as he said and it began the laughing and conversations.

Dom glance at Harry as the raven threw is head back and laughed at a remark that one of the guys threw. He slowly and discreetly started to lay open mouthed kisses down the younger man's neck pulling a gasp from him and making him turn his head and press their lips together.

"Get a room." One of the guys yelled when their kissing became heated.

Dom and Harry looked at each other before both of them got up and moved towards the house leaving behind their laughing friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I love this." Harry groaned as he lay in the tub, hot water soothing his aching muscles from what they did a half hour ago.

"I can see that." Dom said licking his lips as his eyes trailing down Harry's body from his place against the sink.

Harry smirked at him before throwing one leg over the tub and exposing his thigh from the water.

"Do you now." He drawled to the standing man but Dom's focus wasn't on Harry's words but on the carpet burns on Harry's knees.

Dom didn't have any carpets in his house.

"Dom." Harry pleaded his breath hitching.

Dom looked into Harry's too green eyes before shrugging and moving out of the bathroom.

To Harry, that was simply the worst reaction.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Dom?" A broken whisper broke the kissing pair up.

"Harry." Dom backed away from Letty and moved towards the younger man who raised a hand and shock his head at him. "It's not what it looks."

"It's exactly what it looks." Harry hissed his eyes spitting fire.

"You're not the one to talk." Dom spat back. "Why aren't you with Johnny? Oh yeah, he got arrested."

Harry flinched and stepped forward into the light, Making Dom's eyes widen at the sight of the bruise on his left cheek.

"Who did that to you?" He moved forwards quickly cradling the soft chin, resentment forgotten.

"Johnny got out." Harry moved away wiping his tears furiously. "I came to warn you that he's looking for you."

"Harry..."

"No Dom." He cut him off and moved away again. "You're right, you knew I'm no good." He turned his back and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry washed his hand in the sink before drying them moving to open the door.

"Yes?" He opened the door his eyes widening when he found a bleeding Dom in front of him. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Johnny's dead." He grunted half leaning on Harry as he was lead towards the kitchen and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Cops looking for me."

"I figured." Harry muttered as he helped Dom remove his shirt before he went to grab his first aid kit.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Harry whispered breaking the silence when he finished cleaning Dom's wounds, looking deeply into chocolate brown eyes deeply and smiling.

"Well," Dom grunted when he pulled Harry against him jarring his stitches. "How about marrying me and moving to Spain?"

Harry looked at him first in shock before he threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes."

That one word was the beginning of a beautiful life.


	12. Booth is dating a model HarryBooth

I don't own Harry Potter or Bones.

Pairing: Harry/Booth (hprareslashfan on fanfiction was the first to guess the song on the previous chapter.)

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey Booth..." Brennan called out as she barged into the FBI agent't house.

She looked around looking for the man, when she heard the splashing of water in the bathroom.

"Booth?" She opened the door and promptly froze when she found Booth in the tub. With another man straddling him.

"Brennan!" He yelled when he noticed her. "Get out! Now!"

She quickly closed the door behind her and went to sit in the living room. A few minutes later, Booth came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face.

"What did I say about just barging into my house?" He crossed his arms against his chest and glared down at her.

"I knocked." She huffed quickly distracted by the petite man that walked out of the bathroom covered in a short green robe, his long black hair in a top bun and his amused green eyes on her.

"Hello." He waved as he came closer wrapping an arm around Booth's waist. "I think you should go get dressed." He smiled up at him getting a huff back from the taller man before he went to do what was told.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, nice to meet you." She got up and offered a hand to the still half naked man.

"I'm Harry Evans, you can just call me Evan." He smiled at her, his green eyes glittering.

She was about to enquire more about him when Booth walked out, dressed.

"Let's go Bones." He guided her towards the door before he went back and kissed Evan goodbye. "Don't go anywhere." He ordered making the younger man laugh before pulling him down for a last kiss before the man left all the while lecturing Bones about the importance of privacy.

0000000000000000000000000000

"So, it's a bee." Seeley intoned.

"It's not just a bee." Hodgins bristled. "It's an Africanised honey bee, most commonly known as the killer... Oh wow."

"Huh?" Booth asked looking back at Hodgins from where he was examining the dead bees, and found him looking over Booth's shoulder with his jaw slightly open. When Booth turned to see what caught Hodgins attention he found Evan standing a few paces behind him waving cheekily back at him, making the FBI agent shake his head.

Evan was wearing a fedora black hat with his hair down covering his shoulders messily, a white plaid shirt that barely covered his bellybutton along with low slung ripped jeans.

Before Booth could even moved a step forwards, Hodgins must have woken up because he rushed passed him and engulfed Evan's hand in a shake.

"I'm a huge fan of your work." He fawned. "Especially the beach ones."

"Ok, that's enough." Booth quickly moved towards them before things would escalate, meaning Seeley punching Hodgins.

"Hey babe." Evan smirked before moving forward and giving him peck leaving Hodgins with his jaw on the floor.

"Yo.. y...you." He stuttered looking between Booth and Evan shocked.

"Me?" Seeley asked mockingly wrapping his arm around Evan's waist.

"You're dating a model!" Hodgins gasped, making Booth look at him offended. "How did you even meet one with your lame ass life?!"

"Hey!" Booth said indignant. "I'm not... lame." He shuffled awkwardly making Evan chuckle.

"Well," Evan started. "We met while Ley was working on my case. I had a stalker problem." He shrugged. "He fixed my problem and let's just say..." He smirked moving his hand down Seeley's chest making the man shiver. " I was very grateful."

Hodgins just looked between them sulkily.

Evan left after being introduced to the others and making Seeley promise to get home early for their date.

0000000000000000000000000000

Booth sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and got in. Today was a rough one, he still ached from where that perp shoved him against the wall.

He walked into his room wishing for a good night sleep when he stopped abruptly in the doorway.

Evan was laying on the bed. Wearing nothing. With what appeared to be three fingers moving in and out of him.

"Fuck." Seeley breathed when his eyes met lust blown emerald green, making him quickly remove his clothes forgetting all about his aches and moving towards the moaning raven haired man.

"You like to torture me, don't you?" He whispered as he laid himself between spread thighs, his lips brushing over his lover's.

"I'd like you," Evan said gasping. "To think of it as your reward." He smashed their lips together and wrapped his arms around the larger man.

Seeley groaned as Evan ran his nails down his back as he entered him, he loved it when his little lover was so responsive.

"I like your friends." Evan breathed as they lay in the afterglow of their activities, making Seeley hum.

"How long are you staying this time?" He asked against the raven head.

"Well," Evan lifted his head from the strong chest to look at his face. "They gave me two months." He smirked before moaning when Booth jumped him and pinned him to the bed with his hands above his head.

"I think we should celebrate." He smirked down at the younger man before crushing their lips together.

This will be the best vacation ever, Evan thought before Seeley made him lose coherency, but what a way to go.


	13. Punishment SteveMcGarrettHarry

I don't own Harry Potter or Hawaii Five-0

Pairing: Harry/Steve.

* * *

"Danny, Seriously I'm perfectly fine it's just a scratch." Steve McGarrett told his partner who kept dragging him to the hospital's ER.

"No you are not fine." Danny glared at him. "You were not suppose to fight a dangerous suspect that has a dagger in one hand and a 30 inch blade in the other unarmed. That was just moronic man."

"Fine." Steve sighed as he was pushed down on a bed. "Can't we at least go to another hospital?" He asked apprehensively, but it was already too late. He caught a flash of black ebony hair and hid his face with his unharmed arm.

Before Danny could say no, a cute doctor in a white coat and blue scrubs underneath pulled the curtains of the bed.

"Alright what do we have here?" The petite man asked looking at Danny. Who was mesmerized by the emerald-green eyes.

"Wow." He breathed out. "If I had known there were doctors like you I would've gotten injured more often."

Dr. Harry P. Black. Danny read his doctors ID, smiled at him as he reached for the chart at the end of the bed.

"Thank you but.."Harry lifted his left hand to show the emerald and diamond encrusted engagement ring."I have a fiancé."

Danny was a little disappointed. But was quickly distracted by the groan that came from the bed and he turned around to look at Steve.

"You o..."But before Danny got to ask his question the cute doctor spoke.

"Mister McGarrett, what a pleasure to see you here." The doctor drawled his tone icy, which made Danny a little curious.

"Do you know each other?" He asked looking from the green-eyed doctor to his partner.

Steve took his blue eyes away from Harry and glanced at Danny. He sighed, he made his bed might as well lay in it willingly.

"Danny meet my fiancé Harry Black." He intruduced."Harry this is my partner Danny Williams."

Danny stood with wide shocked eyes at Steve. He didn't know what to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Danny." Harry gave him a small smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope nothing too alarming." Danny couldn't keep the words to himself and returned Harry's smile.

"Now what's going on here?" Harry turned his green eyes to Steve, who kept fidgeting.

"Nothi.."

"He faced an armed gangster who had two shanks unarmed." Danny cut him off.

Harry's eyebrow twitched. "I see."

"It's just a scratch really." Steve glared at a smirking Danny.

"Let's see this scratch shall we." Harry replied as he moved closer to his fiancé now patient.

Steve took off his shirt and turned his head, bracing himself for Harry's reaction.

"This SCRATCH seems to need about thirteen stitches." Harry said as he examined the wound that ran the length of Steve's left arm.

"Not too bad." Steve murmured as he tried hard to ignore the snickering Danny behind Harry.

"Not too bad?" Harry looked at him incredulsly."Is that all you have to say?"

"It's not a big deal?" Somehow his reply came out as a question, which seemed to anger Harry even more. All the while Danny stood to the side enjoying the show.

Harry looked at him consediringly before nodding to himself, his green eyes flashing menacingly at his fiancé, making the man cringe.

"Well since you nearly getting your arm cut off is not a big deal." He rolled his eyes before smirking at the older man. "I guess you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch until the wedding?"

Danny couldn't help it and full on laughed so hard tears came down his arms.

"But.." Steve looked from the retreating back of his petite fiancé to his laughing friend. "That's two months from now!"

Harry turned to him and smirked evilly.

"It's not a big deal." He drawled before walking away adding an extra swing to his hips, tormenting the man.

Steve couldn't decide between scowling at his laughing friend or sulking about his punishment.

His fiancé was cruel sometimes.


	14. The Second Wife HarryHector

I don't own Harry Potter or Troy.

Pairing: Harry(Hesperos)/Hector. (A pairing so rare it's the first fix ever!)

Warnings: Hermaphrodite!Harry, Seer!Harry, sexual situations.

* * *

He was running, dodging between the fighting solders until he reached his destination. Blood staining the hems of his silk white toga.

"Stop!" He shouted, his slim body slammed against the stronger man's. "For the love of Zeus, I beg you to not kill him."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Destroy him Patroclus!" He shouted, giggling from where he sat on a rock watching the fighting duo.

"Am I not your brother Hesperos?" Achilles grunted, dodging Patroclus's lunges making him throw his head back and laugh.

Achilles made quick work of defeating Patroclus and pinning him on the ground making Hesperos clap. Achilles bowed before lifting his spear and launching it towards where a few men were riding towards them halting their advances. One of the men dismounted his horse and pulled the spear and moved towards the trio.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast becoming legend." He greeted Achilles, smiling.

"I don't like that smile, my friend." Achilles grunts, narrowing his eyes at the man. "It's the smile you smile when you want me to fight in another war." He motioned for Patroclus to step forwards. "Patroclus, my cousin meet Odysseus, king of Ithaca."

"I knew your parents well," He gripped his shoulder. "I miss them." He said making the younger man look at his feet.

"You remember my brother Hesperos?"

"How could I forget the beautiful Hesperos." Odysseus breathe looking at the green eyed beauty.

Hesperos was wearing a dark violet chiton that showed his arms and displayed the gold bearer's cuff on his upper arm with two golden belts one under his breasts and the other around his waist. His feet were bare and his midnight black hair was down to his waist bare of any jewels except for a gold diadem with entwined leaves and a bright emerald dropping between his eyes to represent the third eye of the Mantis, the mark of Zeus above his left brow. He was as radiant as the sun.

"You flatter me so, king of Ithaca." Hesperos smiled amusement showing clearly in his emerald eyes.

"Have I not told you to call me Odysseus, Hesperos." He raised one of the small arms towards his lips and kissed it softly. "Have you not thought of my offer."

"Have I not told you that I won't be you're second wife, Odysseus?" He rolled his eyes, before removing his hand from the older mans grip.

"Yes you have." Odysseus gave him a roguish smile. "But what's the harm in asking?"

Hesperos rolled his eyes again before moving towards his brother and giving him a kiss to both cheeks and doing the same to Patroclus.

"My boat will be arriving shortly and I must go." He said his goodbyes before he started to walk away towards were they left their horse.

Odysseus longing eyes following after him.

0000000000000000000000000

Eudorus startled from where he was sitting between the Myrmidons when one of the familiar guard of his lord Mantis tapped his shoulder, making his eyes widen. He quickly got up and followed after the man towards where a group a Mantis guards were surrounding a cloaked figure.

"My lord?" He breathed after the guards parted to give him entrance to the circle before closing after him.

"Eudorus," The cloaked figure greeted, the only thing showing from beneath the hood were his glowing eyes and beautiful smiling lips. "Take me to him."

He quickly moved towards the tent where Achilles was with the priestess making the guards follow him never breaking formation.

"My lord." He called before entering the tent after he was given permission, where the pair were eating their dinner. He was glad it wasn't something else.

"What is it Eudorus?" Achilles asked him, his expression demanding an answer, a quick one."

He was about to tell him when the tent flap opened and the cloaked figure entered, making Achilles stand furious.

"How dare..." He froze when the cloaked man removed his hood and emerald eyes glared at him.

"Hello brother." Hesperos greeted with a sneer on his lips.

"Hesperos?" Achilles breathed. "You can't be here."

"Can't I brother?" He snarked, not paying any attention to the now standing Briseis, who had her wide eyes glued to his Mantis diadem. "If you didn't willingly sail to your death for glory, I wouldn't be here."

"I had to come." Achilles exclaimed. "People will remember my name." He said with confidence, making Hesperos huff before his emerald eyes landed on the frozen Briseis.

"Princess of Lyrnessus." He gave her a nod making her eyes widen and for Achilles to look at her in shock. "I'm glad to see that my brother protected you."

"Why are you here?" Achilles asked changing the subject.

"I'm here to stop you, of course." Hesperos huffed. "This war will end in either death or my involvement and I know that you will not like that." His eyes glowed bright along with the emerald between his eyes making Achilles believe that Hesperos has seen it.

"We will leave at the break of dawn," He nodded at Hesperos before turning to the silent Eudorus. "Gather the men and tell them." Making him hurry to do as ordered and for Hesperos to smile at him.

0000000000000000000000000

Hector froze from where he was about to slit Achilles throat to look at the petite body pressed against him, making everyone who were watching the fight freeze.

"Hesperos!" Hector turned to where Achilles shouted to see him remove his helmet and show that he was not Achilles but a very young man.

The Myrmidons stepped forwards to try and save their lord's brother when Hector raised his sward and placed it on the covered neck making them freeze in place.

Hector slowly raised his other hand and removed the hood gasping when glowing emerald eyes met his, he gripped the delicate chin and raised Hesperos's face dislodging the emerald between his eyes.

"What beauty..." He spoke softly, focusing entirely on the rosy lips, confident that if anything would happen his men would protect him.

"Stop this," Hesperos pleaded softly. "Please." His eyes filling with tears at his known fate.

"Such beautiful eyes should never be filled with tears." Hector hushed caressing one soft cheek.

Hesperos eyes continued to plead with him to stop this making him sigh.

"We leave now," He called out to his men. "Enough blood has been spilt today."

Patroclus stepped forwards in protest when it appeared that Hector was planing to take Hesperos with him. But Hesperos shook his head making Patroclus.

Hector moved towards his horse and lifted Hesperos on it before mounting behind him, moving the smaller body against his chest.

Hesperos only hoped that Achilles wouldn't be too furious.

00000000000000000000000000000

"My sons, you have safely returned." Priam greeted when both his sons entered the throne room. Andromache and Helen standing beside him. "Who is that?" He motioned towards the cloaked figure next to Hector making Hesperos remove his hood and bow gracefully .

"I am Mantis Hesperos son of Peleus and Thestis, brother of Achilles." He answered making the trio gasp.

"Hector?" Priam asked shocked making his son sigh and beckon one of the handmaidens.

"Guide him to one of the rooms next to mine and see to his needs." He commanded her then turned to his father and wife.

"He is a bearer." Hector explained glancing at his wife before turning to his father. "I'm taking him as my second wife."

00000000000000000000000000000

Achilles and his men plus Hesperos guards arrived at the gates a few hours later, demanding to see Hesperos.

The gates opened and revealed Hesperos along side Hector walking towards the army without guards.

"Hesperos?" Achilles called out looking between he two with calm.

"It had to be done brother."

That was all that said before Achilles stepped towards Hector and clasped their arms together.

"You hurt him and I rip you to pieces." Achilles threatened making Hesperos smile.

"The celebrations will start shortly." Hector informed before he turned around his arm around Hesperos waist leading him back inside.

The Trojans and the Myrmidons celebrated the wedding all day and night while the husband and wife retired to their chambers.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hector led Hesperos towards their chamber closing the door behind him. He moved towards the bed and sat down making Hesperos sit next to him.

Hector raised his hand slowly and removed the golden leaves tiara on his wife's head placing it on the table next to him before removing the white veil.

"You are a cite to behold." He whispered caressing the soft cheeks. "The Gods have created such perfection."

Hesperos raised one of his hands and caressed one of Hector's cheeks making the man gasp before leaning closer and melding their lips together, in a soft brush of lips at first before a passionate one.

Hesperos moaned as Hector deepened the kiss raising his arms to clasp them behind his husbands neck making Hector run his broad hands down the bare back. Hesperos pushed Hector slightly away and stood, and before Hector could protest he pulled out the clasps the held the chiton together on both shoulders baring himself to his husband, who groaned when the pale flesh was revealed to him, making him pull the younger man to straddle him before flipping them so that Hesperos was laying beneath him.

Hector crashed their lips together, one hand braced on the bed next to Hesperos head and the other ran from the younger's neck and down where they fondled one of his breasts making him arch into the larger body above him.

Hector separated their lips and started to kiss down his body leaving ownership marks as he went sucking one nipple into his mouth and running his tongue over it making Hesperos thrash beneath him. He alternated between the nipples while his hands moved down to stroke proud erection a few times before moving down towards the slick entrance, a finger was slowly pushed in all the way before a second one joined it.

"I'm sorry my love." Hector soothed kissing away his tears and all over his face trying to distract him from the pain.

Hesperos moaned loudly and threw his head back in ecstasy when Hector pushed down on a spot inside him that made electricity run through his whole body.

Hector removed his fingers before standing and removing his own clothes before lying between Hesperos creamy thighs. He buried his face in the pale neck before slowly sheathing his thick erection inside the tight entrance, groaning from the tightness and from where Hesperos dug his nails down his broad back.

He held still until Hesperos wiggled slightly giving him the confirmation to move, he pulled back slowly inch by inch before pushing in just as slow.

He kept to that pace until Hesperos opened his emerald eyes and glared at him demanding that he move faster. He huffed a laugh before he did as commanded. He pulled out until only the tip remained before slamming back hard making the younger man through his head back and shout, he thrust faster and harder making Hesperos moan loudly and scream and shout in ecstasy, he could feel it when the younger man was about to cum because he started to clench sporadically around him making him move faster, and when Hesperos had cum Hector followed after a few thrusts.

Hector braced his weight on his elbows on both sides of Hesperos head, while still inside him, kissing every inch of the panting man's face.

"Now you're forever mine." Hector whispered in his ear.

Hesperos eyes glowed making him hum before kissing his lips softly.

"I'm yours, dear husband."

* * *

I really, really hope that you guys like this, cause it has been in my mind for TWO YEARS and I've only just written it now. Tell me what you guys think, I hope I didn't ruin the FIRST FIC of this pairing.


	15. Blind Date HarrySteveRogers

I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

Pairning: Harry/Steve, Harry/Tony friendship.

* * *

"I hate you." Came the first words when Tony answered the phone.

"Harry?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I hate you." Harry said through the phone again.

"I know I heard you the first time." Tony snorted. "And why do you hate me this time for?"

"You set me up on a blind date, even though you know I hate them." Harry yelled. "And now I don't know what to wear."

"That's it?" Tony replied simply.

"That's it?!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "I'm in misery here, show a bit of sympathy you git."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

Tony already knew this routine. It has been happening ever since he meet Harry two years ago, they had woken up after a long night of drinking, naked in bed. At the time Tony would have done anything to get Harry out. But when they started to talk and joke, Tony just fell in love with Harry's sarcastic personality. It also didn't hurt that both of them came from money so Tony knew that Harry wasn't after his money. And they have been friends ever since.

"Tony be serious. I really don't have anything to wear." Harry huffed.

"Harry I've seen your closet. It's even bigger than mine. I never even thought that that was possible." Tony laughed at his friends predicament. "Just wear something green. It'll go good with your eyes."

"Tonyyyy." Harry whined."You haven't told me if I should wear something slutty or casual?"

"I'm not saying that I don't love it when you show skin, which I very much love." Tony quickly added. "Wear something casual. Black dress pants and a silk dark green shirt should do."

Harry sighed. "Fine I'll call you when I get back."

But before Tony could hang up, Harry thought it was good to say."Tony if this guy is either brainless or dead ugly I'll drive you're new Lotus Exige off a cliff." He then hung up before Tony could say anything.

Harry quickly got dressed and waited for his date to arrive, he was bored after a few minutes of waiting so he went to his living room and sat on the couch flipping channels without even paying attention.

Then came the familiar sound of his door bell.

Finally, Harry thought. I really hope he's not a douche I don't want to kill Tony just yet.

He walked as slowly as possible to answer the door, when he finally opened it he stood shell-shocked.

There on his door step stood a sex god. Dirty blonde hair a strong muscled body that Harry wanted to be writhing under it right now, complete with blue eyes that Harry wanted to only be on him and strong big hands.

Before Harry could say anything he heard the man in front of him speak.

"Wow." Steve Rogers breathed out as he laid his eyes on the petite angel in front of him.

When he first heard Tony talk about arranging a blind date for him he had the strong urge to tell him no. But then Tony started to bug him until he said yes, and now looking at the green bright eyes in front of him. He was glad that he agreed.

Harry smiled at that. Tony picked well, I'm not gonna kill him...yet. Harry thought.

Harry offered his hand to the man. "Hello my name's Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Steve Rogers." Steve introduced himself and shock Harry's hand."The pleasure is mine I assure you." He gave him a smile that was easily returned. "Shall we?" Steve offered his hand.

"Yes we shall." Harry quickly locked the door to his house.

Harry could honestly say that tonight was one of the best nights that he had in months. They went to dinner and talked, then they went to the movies. Finally, they took a long walk in the park hand in hand and talked some more. Steve was a complete gentleman. He didn't do anything to Harry that he didn't like and they decided that both of them would like to go out with the other again some time soon.

When they finally reached Harry's house. They stood facing each other for a second before Harry stood on his tiptoes and put his arms around the taller man's neck. Making Steve bend to meet him half way and kissed softly for a moment before they parted and kissed again more passionately.

Steve pulled back reluctantly and smiled down at his beautiful date.

"I'll see you soon." He said after kissing Harry one last time before he left.

Harry stood on his door step for a few minutes in a daze before he shook his head and walked inside his house and reached for his phone and dialed Tony's number.

"I love you." He said as soon as Tony picked up.

"I know." Tony answered smugly. "So does that mean it was good?"

"It was fantastic, and he is amazing." Harry sighed dreamily and plopped down on his couch. "Are we still on for Vegas on Saturday?"

"Of course." Tony scuffed. "I'm always on for taking your money."

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming." Harry laughed.

"Just so you'll know I've been practicing." Tony huffed indignantly.

"Counting cards is illegal Tony, and if I remember correctly, the last time we went to Vegas I won half a mil and that was only from the first hand.'' Harry mocked.

"Keep laughing and mocking, I'll take your money one way or another." They argued good-naturedly before saying their goodbyes and went to bed.

They few next days are going to be fun, both thought similarly before being swept away in the arms of Morpheus.

Actions


	16. Online Dating HarrySamW

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry/Sam.

* * *

"Dude, I seriously can't believe you." Dean told his brother as the entered the bar Sam was supposed to meet the guy in. "This is a new low for you."

"Shut up Dean." Sam snapped at his brother for the tenth time today. "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I had to come. The guy could be a lazy, fat, huge biker dude who can crush you with his meaty hands." Dean huffed and both headed to an empty spot on the bar and ordered two beers.

"Whatever Dean you'll see when he gets here." Sam swore that he will bug his brother till the day they died when his date showed up.

You see, two months ago while on a hunt Sam was doing research like usual, when guy accidentally sent him a message. It wasn't really an accident since Sam was hacking one of the witnesses' Email. The guy was ranting about how it was boring at his new hunt, which made Sam's eyes bug out, and that he just wanted to relax for once in his life. Sam then Emailed him telling him about himself and how he was hacking his friend's email for a hunt. He was surprized when the guy understood and they hit it off right away. It started with exchanging information on hunts and such. Then they started to talk about each other and they went from Emails to Texts to Phone calls. Dean was totally furious. His brother was talking to some unknown guy and not any guy a hunter too.

Sam looked at his brother with an inner smirk, Dean was going to get the surprize of a life time. Dean knew that he was talking to some guy he met on the Internet, but he didn't know that Sam knew what he looked like. They both had been webcam talking too when Dean was not there.

Sam looked at his wristwatch checking the time, he was five minutes late. I hope he's not standing me up. Sam thought. That would make Dean mock him for life.

Just as he was about to call him, he heard Dean whistle and stand up. He looked at where Dean was heading and smirked, he slowly followed him.

Dean was bored looking at the people coming and going, no one held his interest for long. That was until the door opened and in came a green-eyed beauty.

The petite girl had one of those modern cuts that was almost shaved short at the back with long bangs that was swept to the right side of her face. She was wearing a green shirt that had a wide collar exposing one of her delicate shoulders and was longer on the front and the back than the sides showing her skinny waist. She was wearing skin-tight black jeans that had Dean drooling, and was holding a leather jacket in one hand and what seemed like a motorbike helmet in the other. So, she's a biker chick, sweet. Dean thought. He whistled low and stood to go to her.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He said as he reached the booth that the girl was siting on. "And you are?" He asked as he sat down uninvited.

"Not interested." Dean watched the pink lips move as she talked.

"No that's not it." He tried to look thoughtful before he answered the hot chick. "A hot chi-" He didn't get to finish as Sam stepped in for him.

"I'm sorry for my brother." He said as he sat down next to the hot girl and put his arm around her shoulder.

He glared at him for interrupting, but soon enough his glare turned to shock.

"That's alright, all is forgiving." The girl said smiling at Sam and then she kissed him. ON THE LIPS.

Dean was in shock. Here in front of him his geeky brother. - Don't get him wrong he loved his brother but he was a total geek - was making out with this hot chick. His gay brother.

Sam pulled back and looked at his shocked brother.

"Dean." That brought him out of his shock. "Let me introduce you to Harry the lazy, fat huge biker dude who can crush me with his meaty hands." Dean wished that he could slap the smirk on his brother's face.

"No way." He breathed out as he looked at the hot girl... no guy that his brother was online dating. "Dude! I'm seriously rethinking my choice in teams."

Harry laughed and offered his hand to Dean.

"Nice to finally meet you." He smiled at his boyfriend's brother. "And did you really say that I'm a lazy, fat huge biker dude who can crush Sam with his meaty hands?" He said with a teasing smile., making Dean blush and Sam laugh.

"Well Sammy said you were a hunter and you had a bike and you see where I went with that little information." Dean huffed looking at his beer.

"Sam didn't tell you that he had my photo?" Harry looked at Sam who was more interested with his beer label.

Dean's head snapped up looking at his guilty looking brother. "You know?!"

When Sam didn't say anything. Harry huffed and snatched Sam's iPhone from the table and threw it to Dean.

"No!" Sam shouted but it was too late Dean has already unlocked the iPhone and was staring at the photo in the background of Sam's screen. It' was a picture of Harry. On a bed lying on his stomach looking at the camera. He was completely naked.

Sam quickly snatched his cell before Dean started to drool and closed it.

Harry looked from the dazed Dean to the half mad half embarrassed Sam, he looked from the two to the iPhone and raised his hand to Sam.

Sam handed his iPhone to Harry reluctantly, he didn't know how he'll react.

Harry unlocked the phone all the while looking at Sam puzzled, that lasted only till his eyes turned to the phone screen.

Sam watched as Harry's eyes widened, then he blushed at the still dazed Dean. Finally, he turned to look at him with something in his green eyes that made him hard.

He moved closer to Sam, close enough that he was almost on his lap.

"You have the picture of me naked as your background?" He whispered in his ear making Sam shiver and nod. "My brother rented his own room." Harry turned his face so that he was looking Sam in the eye then smirked as Sam stood up and pulled him up too, he almost ran from the bar pulling Harry with him, yelling for Dean to not wait up.

I should seriously think about changing teams, Dean thought as he watched his brother go. Then he smirked to himself, or better yet I can have BOTH teams.

After that, Dean didn't see his brother until the afternoon of the next day.


	17. Bad Boys HarryDamonS

I don't own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Harry/Damon.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up slowly from the very sinful dream he just had, moaning softly as he stretched his petite body. He rolled over to the side but was stopped by a very hard barrier, he opened his jade green eyes slowly and looked up.

His eyes met hungry sky blue eyes.

He couldn't believe that he had done it again, as quickly as he could move he rolled over to the other side and started to climb off the bed, when he noticed that he was in all his naked glory. He turned his head and saw that the sex god that was sleeping next to him on his side with his head raise on his hand looking at him with the same gaze that always made Harry's knees go week.

Harry blushed at the smirk that came his way, he quickly covered himself with the sheet, exposing the other one, that only made the lying man stretch his long very very muscled limps. The action made Harry almost drool and blush a darker red.

He hurriedly secured the sheet around himself before he lost control over his actions and jumped on the bed, he started to look around for his clothes but couldn't find them anywhere.

"You won't find them." Came the deep husky voice from the bed.

Harry sighed and turned around. "Where are my clothes Damon?" He asked the still naked man on the bed.

"I hid them." He said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Why?"

"So you won't run away. Again." Damon sat up and looked at the sheet covered man.

"I didn't run." He huffed turning away from the hungry gaze.

Harry suddenly found himself pinned against the wall with his hands pinned above his head with Damon's face nuzzling his neck. That escalated quickly, Harry thought.

"I want you." Damon whispered next to his ear making him shiver.

"You can't have me." Harry knew exactly what to say to rile the vampire up and over the edge.

"Is that so?" The vampire said as he lifted him and threw him on the bed making him gasp softly.

Harry looked at the smirking vampire with excitement, he new that if Damon got riled up enough the sex would be earth shattering.

Oh and it was. The way Damon moved over him, thrusting deep inside of him, making claiming marks all over his milky white skin, making his voice hoarse by screaming Damon's name over and over again. Harry finally passed out from all of the intense rounds of fucking. With only one thought on his sex addled mind.

Bad boys are the best.


	18. Mistletoe HarryBillW

I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry/Bill.

* * *

Ever since his mother died, Harry has always looked after his baby brother Damien. He practically raised him since their father was in a dark place ever since that day he came home from taking him to a quidditch match. He just wanted his five-year old son to not be afraid for a bit.

Many years have gone by and James got better because he had his sons. He joined his wife when his oldest turned 17, making him the legal guardian of the 12-year-old boy-who-lived.

He never forgave his father for taking his own life, but life goes on as the muggles say.

That brings us to now where he stood in front of one of Damian's friends houses, holding the little guy's hand so that he won't run off.

Before he could knock the door opened and there stood his old crush.

"Hello Harry, Damien." Bill Weasley oldest son of the Weasleys said giving Harry and the struggling 12-year-old.

"Bill." Harry blushed at the look the older man was giving him.

"Well come on in." He opened the door wider so they could walk in, but not wide enough so Harry had to brush his body against him.

Harry was a little dazed being pressed against the strong muscled body of Bill's but he was brought out of his thoughts of being pressed against Bill's strong body.

"Harry." Damien whined a little shaking his hand to make his point. "Let go of my hand I want to play." He said when his older brother was not letting him go faster.

"Fine, but stay out of trouble and DO NOT eat anything the twins give you." He leveled his brother with a pointed look that clearly said 'I'm not up to a trip to St Mongos', he smiled when Damien nodded and watched him run with a fond smile.

"Protective much." He had forgotten that Bill was still standing next to him.

"Look who's talking." Harry snorted looking at the older red-head. "The man who put wards on his siblings incase anything happened to them while playing a snowball fight."

Bill crossed his arms against his chest and huffed looking anywhere but Harry making the petite man smirk.

"That's what I thought." He taunted moving away to go help in the kitchen when he was pulled against a strong chest, Bill lowered his head and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Look above you." He whispered in his ear making him shiver.

Harry turned his face upwards and his green eyes caught the plant above them commonly known as mistletoe. He blushed when he understood what Bill was implying, he was abruptly turned to face the taller man. Bill moved his head closer half way giving Harry the choice to back off. He didn't.

Harry leaned forward connecting their lips together in an innocent brush of lips then he pulled away blushing darker. He was about to turn and bolt when he was pulled again in a more intense kiss. His hands easily found their familiar place in Bill's red long hair.

Their kiss became more heated and Bill pressed Harry against him their bodies not even an inch apart. His hands moved to Harry's arse clutching the perfect globes making Harry moan in their connected lips.

They were too far gone that they forgot that they were still standing next to the door, so when someone started knocking they quickly pulled apart. Bill rested his forehead against Harry's still panting.

"I missed you." Harry whispered his green eyes meeting Bill's blue ones.

"Me too." Bill hummed and kissed him softly, before it could get heated Moly came and ushered her son and future son-in-law to where the others where.

They spent christmas night and day together, mostly cuddling and making out. Only when their brothers were not up to no good for once.


	19. The Spy Who Shagged Me? Harry007

I don't own Harry Potter or 007.

Pairing: Harry/James Bond.

* * *

"007, your new mission is to guard the new WM relations ambassador." M informed, handing him a file that had the information regarding the whereabouts of the ambassador.

"This doesn't have a picture." He threw the file on the desk towards M. "How am I supposed to recognise him?"

"Easy really," M pushed the file towards him. "Do. Your. Job."

James huffed, taking the file and leaving.

He was stuck protecting another old snobbish aristocrat, He sighed. At least this one was in Rome, and he was staying at The Eden hotel.

000000000000000000000000000000000

He entered the bar after checking in, his eyes searching the place for the ambassador. It's seemed like the night was slow, because the bar was practically empty, no man fit the description on his file so he retreated to the front desk and asked about him.

"I'm sorry sir," The receptionist replied. "We can't offer information about any of our clients."

"I'm not asking for any information," He gave her one of his disarming half grins. "I'm only wondering if a mister Harry Potter has checked in or not, you see I have a meeting with him and I wanted to see if he will ditch me or show up."

She sighed, before typing quickly on her computer.

"He hasn't checked in yet sir."

"Thank you, darling." He gave her another smile, before he headed back towards the bar.

If he had to wait, then why not wait in comfort.

He picked up his drink from where the bartender placed it and turned around in his seat to look at the people in the bar. They were few but a person soon trapped his attention.

He was sitting in the far corner looking out the window, one hand playing with his cocktail. He was gorgeous, and James's interest peaked. He got up, one hand holding his drink the other in his pocket and moved towards the quite man.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked and if it wasn't for his spy training he would have gasped at the brilliant green eyes that moved towards him.

"Why would you want to?" Red, lush lips moved forming the words.

"Well, I found myself intrigued you see," He sipped his drink. "Why would someone sit morosely while he was surrounded by all that beauty?"

"I'm not morose, if you must know." He nodded at the seat in front of his, making James sit down. "I'm simply appreciating that beauty." He gestured towards the twinkling city lights.

"And I simply want to appreciate yours." He confessed his blue eyes not leaving greens.

The man looked at him in consideration for a minute before amusement entered his eyes and he sat back in his chair putting one leather clad leg over the other.

"What a flatterer you are," He smirked. "You haven't even given me your name." His lips were frowning but his green eyes glittered.

"Bond." He smirked taking the offered hand and kissing it softly. "James Bond."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Bond." His eyes moved to look behind James before his eyes returnd to him. "How about we move this meeting to another...location." He rolled the last word in his mouth making the spy's eyes darken in the implecation in that one word and the look in the green eyes.

He finished his drink before standing and offering his arm to the slim man.

000000000000000000000000000

"I have yet to learn your name?" He asked the man who was looking around his Bellavista Suite.

"You can call me Evan." The man looked back at him before moving closer, placing one hand against his chest before sliding it inside his jacket and removed his jacket. "Are we here to talk or to get acquainted?" He asked looking at the spy from under his thick black lashes.

James's eyes romed the delecate face for a second before crushing his lips with the soft lips of the smaller man, making him moan and wrap his arms around James's neck. James abrubtly turned them around and gripped the smaller man's thighs lifting him on the table and standing between them.

James buried his hands in the thick long black hair tugging it back to get a better angle at Evan's lips, before seperating when the need to breath became too much and James started to kiss down the slender neck making him moan louder. Evan pushed the spy back and before he could protest, he ripped his shirt making James look at him in shock, while he smirked and pulled the man back between his spread thighs.

James removed what was left of his shirt and pulled up Evan's t-shirt throwing it somewhere behind him, his hands roaming the now exposed skin. He gripped the slim but strong thighs and wrapped the around his waist before lifting the man and moving towards the bed, their lips never seperating.

He threw Evan on the bed before removing his pants and undrwear and moved to remove the skin tight leather pants, he wasn't shocked when he found out the Evan was commando, with how tight those pants were. He just threw the pants to the side before laying between the inviting spread thighs.

James spent the rest of their night and early morning enjoying the very flexible postions Evan could bend.

It wasn't until mid afternoon when they were sleeping that got the shock of his life.

0000000000000000000000000000

James was enjoying the feeling of having a warm body laying on his chest when suddenly the door purst open and several men with guns apeared, making him raise his gun and shield the now awake Evan behind him.

"Kingsley." Evan greeted gruffly, his voice hoarse from sleep and from their activities last night.

"What did I say about losing your guards?" The heavily muscled black man at the front grunted lowering his weapon prompting the others to lower theirs.

"I didn't lose my guards." Evan huffed, putting one hand over James's making him lower his weapon. "I'm with one of them."

James and the men turned to look at the green eyed man in shock.

"Kingsley meet James Bond from MI6." He introduced, before getting up wrapping one of the bed sheets around himself before rummaging through the still shocked spy's clothes, pulling a shirt and wearing it.

James forgot for a minute what was running through his head at the cite of Evan wearing his shirt, his shoulder length hair messy from sleep and sex and the shirt reaching about mid thigh and falling down one shoulder. James didn't doubt, that if these men weren't standing here, he would have ravished the man again.

"What do you mean I'm your guard?" James snached his pants from the floor and quickly pulled them on. "And how did you know that I'm MI6?" His hand tightly clutching his gun, he really didn't want to raise it at the green eyed beauty.

"I might have been very truthful when I introduced myself," The petite man shrugged pulling his hair up in a messy bun. "My name is Harry Potter, a pleasure." He crossed his arms and smirked at James.

While the only thought running though James's mind, was that M was going to kill him when he finds out that he slept with his charge. Again.


	20. Babysitting HarryShaneWolfe

I don't own Harry Potter or The Pacifier.

Pairing: Harry/Shane Wolfe.

Warnings: Mpreg, cross-dressing.

* * *

"I need your help!" A voice yelled through the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Shane?"

"Yes, it's me." The man answered his voice lower than before. "Are you sleeping?"

"Shane it's 8 am, what do you think?" He huffed.

"I'm sorry babe," He sounded remorseful so Harry let it go. "These kids are driving me crazy." He exclaimed.

"They're just kids Shane." He rolled his eyes laying back down on the bed.

"Kids don't throw their tracking bracelet in the sewer where I had to dive in and find them!"

"Oh you poor baby." Harry winced, feeling sick.

"Please you know more about kids than I do," He begged through the phone. "You practically half raised Teddy."

"Hun," Harry sighed. "I'm four months pregnant with your baby, if I came that would mean that I have to dress like a woman so that we won't expose magic to muggles."

"I like you in a dress." Shane confessed quietly.

"That's not the point!" Harry snapped.

"Please, Harry." He pleaded. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Fine." Harry huffed. "I'll see what I can do."

Shane thanked him profusely and promised to do anything he wanted for an entire year.

"Yeah, Yeah." Harry rolled his eyes a soft smile on his face. "I have to go to the bathroom, your baby found my bladder again."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harry fidgeted in the tight blue dress that clearly showed his bump, he didn't know how Ginny convinced him to wear this. His already mid back long hair was also curled slightly by the younger woman, she also did his make up. Only red lipstick, mascara and a bit of blush is what he needed, according to her.

He rang the bell twice before moving back when the door opened, he looked down at the most adorable little girl he's ever seen.

"Who are you?" She asked looking up at him.

Before Harry could answer a shout of his name came from behind the girl then the hulking form of his husband appeared only wearing towel around his waist. Harry internally cursed the pregnancy hormones that made him horny at the drop of a hat.

"Babe, I missed you so much." Shane hugged him tightly careful of his baby bump.

"Shane, why are you half-naked?" He asked pushing the man back slightly.

"Oh," He exclaimed looking down at himself. "I finally got rid of the sewer smell!"

Harry looked up at his husband in amusement before pulling him down for a long awaited kiss.

"Hey." Harry whispered against his lips when they parted.

"Hey." Shane replied wrapping one arm around Harry's waist and the other buried in his long raven hair, he pulled him back into another kiss before they were interrupted.

"You guys are so cute." The little girl sighed looking at them with big, bright eyes.

"Lulu," Shane coughed separating from Harry, "This is Harry, my... wife." He smirked down at the pregnant man, his eyes roaming his body, from the black strappy heels to the mid thigh bodice blue dress, that clearly showed his baby bump. "Harry this is one of the brats I told you about."

"Be nice." Harry elbowed him, thou it didn't make an effect against all those muscles. "Hello, honey." He smiled down at the little girl before offering his hand for the little girl to shake.

"You're pretty." The little girl smiled before hugging Harry around his waist.

Shane looked down in amazement, he knew that his husband was good with kids, but it seems that his husband attracted them to him also.

"Go get dressed, Shane." Harry ordered, before turning to look at the little girl. "Did you eat lunch yet sweetie?" He asked then glared at Shane when the girl shook her head. "Lead the way to the kitchen then doll."

Shane stood in his place, eyes glued at Harry's swaying hips until he disappeared to the kitchen. He shook his head and moved upstairs to get dressed planning ways to make Harry wear more heels.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry made sandwiches with what was available in the fridge and made crispy potato wedges to go with the sandwiches.

He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and removed his heels, he was getting revenge after this whole babysitting thing.

The other kids trickled in with the older two holding onto the younger two.

"Who are you?" Both teens stood frozen in the kitchen doorway looking at Harry suspiciously.

"This is Harry," Lulu piped up from where she was sat eating her sandwich. "She's Mr. Shane's wife."

"Hello." Harry greeted softly. "Why don't you guys come sit and have some lunch sandwiches."

They slowly moved into the kitchen and sat down in the chairs.

"Let me take him." Harry offered, standing up and moving towards the older girl and taking the youngest from her. "You eat you lunch."

"Thank you." She said, trading looks with her brother.

"Hey little man." Harry cooed at the baby. "Where do they keep his food?"

"I'll get it." The oldest boy stood up and moved towards one of the cupboards taking out one of the baby food jars.

"Thank you." Harry smiled at him making the boy blush and sit back in his chair. "May I know your names?" He asked looking between the older two.

"I'm Zoe," The oldest girl smiled at him before turning to her brother. "This is Seth, the one you're holding is Tyler and that one is Peter." She pointed at the little boy who was covered in ketchup.

"Oh dear." Harry looked at Peter in shock.

"I see you all met." Shane said as he walked in, looking suspiciously at the older kids.

"Yes, they seem to like my sandwiches." Harry smiled at the nearly empty dish, making the kids smile back at him and thank him for the food.

00000000000000000000000000000

Shane walked into the room he shared with Harry exhausted after the party disaster and found Harry standing in the middle of the room wearing one off his shirts looking pissed.

"Did you really have to do all that?" He hissed at the Navy Seal.

"Harry these kids need to learn some discipline..." He started before Harry interrupted him.

"They're just kids Shane, not soldiers." Harry huffed, turning towards the bed and climbing in. "Is that how you're going to treat our baby?"

"Baby, no." Shane sighed sitting down on the bed. "You know I'm not good with kids, but I don't doubt that you'll whop my ass into shape." He said making Harry snort.

"Kids need to respect you to listen to you Shane," Harry whispered his hand caressing Shane's cheek. "You yelling at them and ordering them around isn't helping you."

"I need to.. did you hear that?" He looked around before looking at Harry, He quickly got up and moved slowly towards the door. "Stay here." He ordered Harry before walking out.

Harry quickly got out of the bed and slowly inched out of the room towards the little kids room, he found Lulu standing in the hallway and pulled her with him to the little boys room.

He locked the door before pulling the three kids with him and hid in the closet.

"Stay very quite." He whispered to them.

The crashing and noises quieted down and Harry held his breath as the heady footsteps came closer and closer towards the room. The door handle rattled and someone knocked on the door.

"Harry?" Shane called out, making Harry get up and open the closet doors before opening the rooms door and throwing himself at his husband and hugging him tightly. He pulled back and smiled down as the little kids gathered around them and both Harry and Shane bent down to hug them and comfort them, Harry pulling the older two along.

The couple's eyes met and Harry knew that no matter what, Shane will be an amazing father.

0000000000000000000000000000

Fanfiction net has been wacky these past days so I haven't been able to update anything. Sorry.


	21. Bruce Wayne's Assistant HarryBruce

I don't own Harry Potter or The Dark Knight.

Pairing: Harry/Bruce.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was siting in his office when a knock came from his door.

"Come in." He called out, as he was signing some paper work.

His head lifted from the papers when he heard the door open then close. He was met with his new assistant. His eyes ran from the high heels, The lace stockings that ended when the mini business skirt began. The skin tight button up white shirt. The attractive red plumb lips. The rimless glasses hiding emerald green eyes and the black hair that was up in a messy bun.

"What can I do for you Miss Black?" Bruce got back to his paper work without a second glance at his assistance.

Bruce heard the sound of heels clicking and looked up. Just to see the black suspender belts as the skirt flared with his assistance movements.

"I just wanted to give you some more paper work to sign." His assistance sat at the edge of his desk and put the left foot over the other making the mini skirt ride up more.

Bruce eyed the exposed milky skin hungrily.

"And what are those papers for?" He eyed his assistance with a clear lust filled eyes.

"Well Mr. Wayne they are for my new raise that we talked about." Bruce ran his hand over his assistance's stocking covered legs making him shiver.

"I don't really remember talking about that." Bruce said as he pulled his assistance on his lap making the green eyed straddle him.

The green eyed man moved his face so that his lips were against Bruce's ear. "Oh, but don't you remember last night when I was sucking your cock." He licked and nibbled at Bruce's ear. "You promised to give me a raise after that."

Bruce moved his hands to his assistance arse and started to massage it slightly making the man on his lap moan and start to kiss him furiously. Bruce started to unbutton the mans shirt as the man ground his arse to his fast filling cock.

Bruce threw the shirt on the floor and stood making the man stand with him. He made him turn and bend over the desk. The smaller man had no problem with putting his hands on the desk and spread his legs wider. Making the mini lift all the way to show that the man was wearing a black thong underneath that made Bruce Wayne Billionaire, Playboy get hard and almost cream himself Bruce bent over the man.

"Well, Well what do we have here Miss Black?" Bruce whispered in his husky voice that he knew made the man under him go mad.

Harry moaned and turned his face back smirking. "A naughty assistance?"

"A naughty assistance indeed. You need punishment for making me go crazy with this little outfit of yours."

A smacking sound rang through the office followed by a deep moan.

"Oh, God." Harry whimpered as Bruce started to spank him making him harder than he already was.

"No, Just Bruce." Bruce chuckled and brought his hand again on the reddened cheek.

He started to massage it after giving it a couple more smacks making the smaller man moan louder.

Bruce moved the thong aside and was about to prepare the green eyed man.

"It's OK I'm ready." Bruce almost lost it again at that, he quickly opened one of his drawers and reached for the lube that was inside. He slid down his pants and boxers a little and rubbed some of the lube on his proud erection.

He slowly started to push in, enjoying the gasp that came out from the body under him. He stilled as he bottomed out, taking a deep breath.

"Bruce for fuck's sake just move." Harry turned his head and looked at Bruce.

Bruce gave him a breathless chuckle before he started to slowly thrust inside the smaller man.

The room was filled with moans and groans until both men found release.

Harry yelling Bruce's name, Bruce biting his neck grunting as he came inside him.

Bruce pulled out after a few minutes and put on his pants, he sat on the forgotten chair and pulled the other man on his lap.

"We should do this again." Bruce said as he intertwined his left hand with Harry's, bringing the hand up and laying a soft kiss on it before playing with the engagement ring on the delicate ring finger. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, we should but next time I decide what we role-play." Harry turned around and kissed his husband.

"Agreed." Bruce replied his mouth still attached to his husbands.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before Bruce broke it.

"Are you sure no one saw you dressed like this?" Harry just chuckled and cuddled his husband's chest.

* * *

A bit raunchy, but who doesn't like that, right?


	22. On Being Evil HarryCrowley

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry/Crowley

* * *

"Are you sure we're in the right place." Dean asked Castiel looking around the place they appeared in, it was dark and they could barely see a thing.

"Yes Dean. This is where Crowley is." Came the angel's response.

Sam and Dean started to look around for the light switch and as soon as they found it and turned the lights on, a quiet groan came from behind them. The three turned quickly and their eyes zeroed in on the bed. Or to be more exact on the person in the bed. Sam and Dean both gasped.

"Okay this is definitely not Crowley." Dean moved closer to the bed and looked at the sleeping person intently.

The sleeping person was beautiful, with pale skin and long raven hair that surrounded the sleeping figure like a halo. Red slightly parted plump lips and long, thick lashes. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. This man was stunning. Even though he was feminine he was clearly a man from the thin silky black nightgown that he wore which slid down one shoulder to reveal his chest.

Dean didn't even notice when Sam and Castiel joined him near the bed as he reached one hand to brush against the sleeping mans' cheek.

"Dean no." But before Dean registered Castiel's warning. His hand touched the soft skin, before he could even blink the figures eyes opened and showed glowing jade eyes and the feminine man shot up. He grabbed Dean and put a dagger to his throat. Sam grabbed his gun as soon as Dean was grabbed.

"Who the hell are you?" The jade eyed man hissed.

"Calm down love." They all turned to the doorway as Crowley came in wearing his usual Armani suit and a glass of scotch. "What do we have here? The Winchesters and their feathered friend, in my humble abode."

"Crowley." Castiel greeted gruffly.

"Tell him to let Dean go." Sam snapped his eyes not moving from the man that held a dagger to his brothers' throat.

"I'm sure that my Harry had a perfectly good reason for doing it." Crowley turned towards the raven haired male and Dean.

He licked his lips as his eyes met with jade green. It was always a turn on for Crowley when his lover was like this and he knew that his lover knew it by the smirk that was directed to him.

In that moment of distraction. Dean seized the moment and flipped Harry and pinned him to the bed with his arms behind his back.

Dean couldn't help but appreciate the smaller build he had pinned to the bed. Since Harry had jumped from the bed the sheets fell to the floor and in that position Dean could perfectly see the exposed pale back and the long legs but most importantly the sweet arse connecting the both. He didn't get much time to admire because the body disappeared with a crack and reappeared next to Crowley. Which made the brothers gasp, for Castiel to sigh and for Crowley to smirk as he wrapped his arm around the scantily clad males' waist.

"Now after that entertaining performance." Crowley glared at the trio. "What do you want?" Sam cleared his throat and spoke first. "We need your help."

While Dean was openly staring at the jade eyed beauty. It really wasn't clear before but that body was just 'Yummy' for Dean. The petite man stood there barefoot the black night-gown contrasted with his pale skin and didn't hide much. The neckline was a very low V-cut. With the back exposed and it barely reached his mid-thigh. Dean barely held the urge to lick his lips.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Crowley snorted. "If that was all then why did you barge into my room?"

"That one touched me." The so far quiet man spoke softly pointing at Dean making the man stutter his denials as Crowley glared and growled at him.

"Leave." Crowley growled.

"But.." Sam and Dean tried to protest.

"Now." He stepped towards them threateningly.

Before anything could happen Castiel vanished with them.

Crowley kept growling and glaring at the place where the Winchesters were standing. That is until Harry started to place open mouth kisses along his jaw line and neck.

"Love?" Crowley breathed out as he tightened his grip around the petite waist, making him hum as he moved away putting a hand against Crowleys' chest to stop him from moving closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked his lover as he watched his lover face him and start to slide the nightgown down his body one strap at a time.

"Seducing you." Harry smirked when Crowleys' eyes flashed red and he stalked towards him and threw him on the bed as soon as the silky material hit the floor.

Crowley growled as he pinned him down and started to worship his body.

000000000000000000000000000000

5 hours later with the Winchester brothers.

Sam and Dean were still trying to find anything that could help them when suddenly the door opened with a bang, startling both of them.

"Hello boys." Crowley greeted with one of his sexy smirks.


	23. Naughty Santa HarryLogan 2

I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men.

Pairing: Harry/Logan.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe he got suckered into this, he was just looking for some peace and quite in this crappy, loud and annoying day away from all the noisy students.

But some how the girls got him into this crazy outfit as soon as he walked in from his very LONG trip back, and no matter how loudly or aggressively he faught and argued. They didn't allow him to change to his NORMAL clothes. He missed his ripped jeans and white t-shirt already.

So this is where he found himself. Sitting in a chair in the middle of the commen room in a Santa costume. A FREAKING SANTA COSTUME.

If that's not bad enough they took his sigars and made him listen to kids as they went on and on as they told him about what they wanted for Christmas, while they sat on his lap. Honestly he was starting to lose feeling in both his legs.

He sat there silently nodding his head and humming in all the right places his day was turning from bad to worse as the time passed.

That was until he heard a commotion when he was waiting for the next kid in line, so he looked up and found both Storm and Jean pushing the new professor in line.

He was a sweet young thing. Petite slim body, short raven black hair on one side and long on the other, creamy white skin. But what grapped Logan's attention the most was those bright green eyes surrounded by thick black lashes.

He notices that as they pushed him in line, the most delicious red blush colored his face and brought attention to his similarly red full lips.

Logan watched as they pushed him until he reached the stairs that lead to his chair and fled. The green-eyed man started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well what do we have here?" I peckoned him closer and smirked, not that he saw with the white beard he was wearing.

The petite man walked closer to the chair and stood awkwardly in front of Logan until Logan pulled him on his lap and wrapped his arm around the slim waist making him squeak at the sudden move and blush even darker.

"Now tell me young man what's your name? And what do you want for Christmas?" he asked as he admired the petite man on his lap.

"My name's Harry and you really don't have to do this." Harry blushed as he caught the flash of arousal in Logan's eyes.

"Why? Don't you want a gift?" Logan moved the hand that was not around Harry's waist to move up his inner thigh. Making the younger man gasp softly.

Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to do something, it was all Storm and Jean's fault. Ever since they found out about his crush on the ruggedly handsome Canadian they started to plot. So he  
thought that he would take his chance and grab the bull from its horns as the saying goes.

He looked at Logan with half lidded eyes and moved closer to the older man's ear while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"It's not that I don't want a gift, Santa." He pulled back to look him in the eye pouting then cheering mentally as he saw the lust in Logan's eyes.

"You see I've been a very naughty bad boy this year." Logan couldn't believe his ears, the little minx was egging him on. He cleared his thought before speaking with a strangled huskier voice.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh." Harry widened his big green eyes and nodded.

"Then I think you deserve a spanking, don't you think?" He tightened his arms around the slim waist.

"Yes, Santa." Harry wiggled slightly on the older mans lap getting a strangled moan from him. "I think I deserve to be pent across your knee and spanked hard." He whispered the last one in Logan's ear.

Logan couldn't take it his feral was growling at him to take the little minx and show him who's Alpha. He was about to do just that, when the little minx jumped from his lap.

"Time's up." Harry looked back at the flustered feral. "We don't want to keep the others waiting for their turn." He winked at him and skipped down the rest of the way towards a giggling Storm and Jean who were waiting for him and smirking at Logan.

Logan was about to get up and say to hell with all of this and go after his petite green eyed minx, but stopped when he felt the crunch of paper in his closed fist. He raised the paper and read the little note before smirking at the watching green eyes.

* * *

Meet me in my rooms in 30 minutes.

Can't wait to be punished.

H.

* * *

He sat back on the chair and counted the seconds, that's when Logan thought that there was nothing wrong with a little Christmas cheer every now and then.

He smirked to himself thinking of all the naughty things he would get to do to his littleminx in 27 minutes.

* * *

Review!


	24. 9 Months HarryCharlieWeasley

I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry/Charlie.

Warning: Mpreg.

* * *

Charlie Weasely wasn't having the best year, you wanna know why?

Well it all started almost eight months ago, when his husband told him that he was pregnant. Don't get him wrong he was thrilled, he was going to be a father.

But as time went by his little husband became moodier than normal and he was already moody before all the pregnancy hormones. He would blame Charlie for every little thing. Not that Charlie would say that he didn't deserve it.

It was him who forgot the contraceptive charm, that lead to his husband's new status.

After that the cravings started.

Charlie would wake up in the middle of the night just to get his husband mint and cookie ice-cream with hot sauce, that was something that Charlie will never taste, even if you gave him money.

Though, Charlie started to like the pregnancy after a month, when his little husband started to get hornier every few hours. To Charlie that was bliss.

The more his Husband got horny the kinkier he became and Charlie loved every minute of his green eyed minx little dances, toys and costumes. He just hoped that after the pregnancy this kink would stick.

That all came to an end when the doctor said that sex was out of the question, when his husband entered his eighth month. Charlie couldn't stand it, the misery of not having sex for weeks was slowly killing him and he suddenly became a slave to his lover. He couldn't do anything right in his husbands eyes.

"CHARLIE!" His husband's scream brought him out of his thoughts.

Not to mention the death grip on his hand. He would swear to every god there was that he heard his bones crack. Yes, His beautiful amazing little innocent husband is in labor.

"I'm here baby." He tried to sooth.

"UGGGHHHHHHH!" His husband squeezed his hand as a response.

"Come on Harry, Push." Poppy Told his husband.

"I'm pushing! Get her out." Harry screamed. "FUUUK CHARLIE WEASLEY IF THAT COCK OF YOURS GETS NEAR ME I'M CUTTING IT OF."

Charlie gulped at his husbands declaration. "It's OK baby just push. You'll hold her in a few minutes."

Harry screamed as he pushed. "DON'T BABY ME. I'M PUSHING AND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR AS LONG AS I LIKE."

After one last push, baby wails could be heard.

"Here you go Harry, your baby girl is here." Poppy handed Harry the pink bundle, after cleaning her and examining her.

"Look Charlie our baby girl." Harry took his little girl and started to coo as he showed his husband their new baby.

Charlie smiled at him after Poppy fixed his hand. He sat next to husband and saw the little girl, with auburn hair and soft creamy skin just like her mothers.

"Hey sweetheart." Charlie cooed. "I'm your daddy Princess and this is your mummy." Charlie kissed both his daughter and husband.

That was that, Julia Violet Weasley was born on midnight 3rd of June. The first born daughter of Charlie Weasley and Harry James Potter-Weasley, she'll spend all her life surrounded by the people she loves and never wanting for anything.


	25. When Harry Met Kelly HarryKellySeveride

I don't own Harry Potter or Chicago Fire.

Pairing: Harry/Kelly Severide.

Warnings: PWP( What I came up with at 4 am and with limited knowledge about the show, sorry.)

* * *

"Is it ok with your roommate that I spend the night here?" Kelly asked his half-sister as they got out of the car to the feeling weather, he shuddered hating the cold.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind." She shrugged and took out her keys.

"Cool, you guys study together right?" He asked getting a nod back.

Loud rock music was coming from the direction of his sister's apartment, the guys had good taste, Kelly thought as Katie unlocked the door and they got in.

He looked around for a few minutes before his eyes found a slim figure laying on the couch reading a book on pastry if the title was right, his crossed feet tapping to the music.

"Harry!" Katie called, but he didn't look up, making her sigh and unplug the stereo.

"What the fuck?!" He looked at Katie disgruntled, not noticing Kelly yet. "Why did you turn off the music?"

"I called your name and you didn't answer." She shrugged, taking her coat off and motioning her head towards the so far unnoticed Lieutenant. "Harry my half-brother Kelly, Kelly is gonna crash here for a couple of days 'cause his roommate is entertaining family in theirs."

Kelly smirked when the green eyes turned to him and waved making Harry raise one brow at him.

"Pleasure." Harry purred getting up and sauntering towards him.

Kelly looked over him from the black skin tight jeans to the black cropped tank top, and the just had sex messy shoulder length hair. Oh, yeah. Kelly thought. Before he focused back on the top that read 'Ask Me About My Buns?"

"What about your buns?" Kelly asked him making his sister sigh before heading towards one of the rooms and for Harry to smirk and turn around slowly and made Kelly silently groan. The back of the tank read 'You Tell Me.' and an arrow under that, that pointed to his admittedly fine ass.

"Sweet." He breathed after Harry turned back.

"Thank you." Harry replied, licking his lips as he mentally undressed the chiselled man.

They stood there for a few minutes eye-banging each other before a very annoyed Katie walked back in an separated them.

"Can you guys stop eye-fucking each other for a few minutes so we can arrange where Kelly can sleep?" She huffed, making Harry blush and glare at her and for Kelly to shuffle awkwardly before removing his leather jacket and hanging them by the door.

The roommates were glad that their couch pull-out bed was finally being used and it was decided that Kelly would sleep in it for the next couple days.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelly was standing in the lounge whining to Leslie about her kicking him out of his own apartment when she suddenly interrupted his tirade.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." She said pointing behind him, making him turn and look before his eyes widened.

"Harry!" He greeted the smirking raven. "What are you doing here?" He asked, walking closer to him.

"You kinda forgot this." He waved a leather wallet in front of kelly's face, making him snatch it. "I deserve an award, don't you think?" He smirked saucily at the taller man.

"Anything you want." Kelly smirked back, stepping closer to Harry and putting his hands on the slim man's waist.

Harry suddenly pulled him down by his T-shirt and slammed their lips together, he moaned when the taller man kissed him back, he had been waiting for that kiss for a few days now, and since the older man wasn't making any moves beside flirting he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Kelly wrapped his arms more firmly around the slim waist as he kissed Harry back, he ran his tongue on the seam of the red lips and entwined their tongues when they opened.

Cheers and catcalls made them end their kiss, Kelly had completely forgotten that he was at work but the embarrassed blush on Harry's face made up for it.

"I'll see you back at the apartment?" Harry asked and got a nod in return, he gave him a final peck before leaving, Kelly's eyes trailing after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When will Katie be back?" Kelly asked as his eyes zoned in on Harry's bent form.

"I don't know." Harry replied taking the roast beef he made out of the oven. "She might be late though."

"Hmmmm." He hummed his eyes on the delicious dinner Harry made.

They ate in companionable silence as they ate, broken only by chitchat.

"Where did she go anyway?" He asked when Harry served their deserts, chocolate pudding.

"On a date." Harry answered.

"Oh." Though Kelly wasn't paying much attention to what Harry was saying but on those lips licking pudding off of the spoon, and by the look in Harry's eyes he knew it too.

Kelly's control broke when Harry licked his spoon again with a soft moan, he quickly got up and pulled the younger man with him before he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Harry moaned, making quick work of removing Kelly's shirt then pulling him down on the floor.

Kelly was easily guided down removing Harry's shirt on their way, before laying on top of him. He broke their kiss and licked his way down the pale neck reaching his nipple and sucking it in as he removed Harry's skin tight jeans to find that he wore nothing under them, making him groan and smash their lips together. He slid his hands down the slim body until he reached his perky ass and squeezed them softly before reaching beck towards Harry's entrance.

Kelly pulled back suddenly and looked at the blushing Harry questioningly.

"I might have played...ngh." He groaned when fingers breached his wet entrance. "With myself." He breathed out.

"Fuck!" Kelly groaned before wrapping the milky thighs around his waist and thrusting inside.

Harry moaned throwing his head back and buried his hands in Kelly's hair, pulling him down for a furious kiss that was all tongues and teeth.

They quickly found their rhythm after Harry's demands of harder and faster, making both reach their orgasm.

Kelly played next to Harry, as not to crush the smaller man.

"That was awesome." Harry said breathless.

Kelly turned to look at the debauched younger man, his hair messier than usual, with his lips swollen from kissing and biting. His legs were still spread and Kelly could see his wet pink hole when he sat up. It was when Harry looked at him with those sated green eyes that made him hard again.

He leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling Harry flush against his body.

Harry pulled back and smirked at him.

"Nice recovery time."

Kelly leaned down and bit his neck before soothing the bite with his tongue, rendering Harry back to his moaning state.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe we had sex twice on the kitchen floor." Harry breathed laying an equally breathless Kelly's chest with his legs straddling the older man.

"Fun though." Kelly replied burring his face in Harry's Hair.

Suddenly, the sound of the apartment door being unlocked made them sit up and made Harry moan when Kelly's half hard cock moved inside him.

"Fuck!" Kelly groaned when Katie walked in with Brian behind her.

The pair stayed extremely quite, hoping that they won't be noticed.

"Shit!" Katie startled when she saw them before looking quickly away. "Harry, don't you have a room?!"

"Ummm..." Harry blushed looking between the embarrassed Katie and the clearly amused Brian before he suddenly gasped and looked incredulously at Kelly when he felt him getting harder, for a minute he forgot about their audience and clenched his cheeks around the hard member inside him, making Kelly groan and burry his face in Harry's neck.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Katie exclaimed before she pulled Brian out of the apartment and slammed the door behind them.

"Hold on tight babe." Kelly suddenly advised before he stood up making Harry squeak, quickly wrapping his legs around the muscled waist.

Kelly moved towards Harry's room, he didn't want to be walked into again. He kicked the door behind him and sat on the bed, the slight bounce of the bed drove him deeper into the tight entrance making Harry moan.

Harry looked into the lust darkened and internally sighed, he was suddenly very glad that today was a Friday.

* * *

Hope you guys like it.


	26. A Father's Worst Nightmare HarrySeverus

I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry/Severus.

Snarry is one of my all time favourite pairing, I hope I did it justice :)

* * *

Two knocks sounded in his quiet study making him look up and see his husband walk into the room.

"Hey, Sev." He greeted, before walking closer and sitting on Severus's lap when the older man offered. "I just wanted to ask you something."

Severus raise one sculpted eye-brow, waiting.

"So, you know when you said the girls weren't allowed to date until they're sixteen." The younger man internally winced when the arms around him tightened and the black eyes narrowed. "Now don't be mad, but you did promise and Gaby has a date."

"Harry," Severus started, his teeth clinched tightly. "Her birthday was yesterday."

"Umm..." Harry fidgeted. "They have been friends for a while you see..."

"Who is it?" He demanded.

Harry looked away and murmured something.

"Harry!"

"Fine." The younger man huffed. "It's Hugo."

"A Weasley." He groaned, slamming his head against the back of his armchair.

Harry stood up abruptly and Severus toned out the rant his husband started about how the Weasley family were good, respectable people and that he wouldn't tolerate any badmouthing towards them, but all Severus was thinking about was how his baby girl is going on a date, then she'll start a relationship, then get married and have kids. He grimaced, he will castrate any man that went near his little girl.

"Severus, are you listening?!" Harry exclaimed, standing in front of Severus's armchair with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, dear." Severus drawled making his husband huff.

"Let me be very clear with you Severus Snape," He winced, the only time his little husband used his full name is when he was really mad. "Hugo is coming today at five to pick up Gaby for they date, and I swear to Merlin if you so much as say something snarky or mean to him, you won't see my ass unless it's walking away." He huffed and stalked out of the room, leaving a very frustrated Severus behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus has been sitting in front of the fireplace in the family room as soon as the clock struck four, he was siting silently the only sound in the room is his tapping right foot.

"Hi Daddy," Their eleven year old daughter walked in with a bounce in her step and sat on the sofa, that was next to his armchair.

"Hello, Lanny."

He continued to tap his foot.

"Hi Dad," Their fourteen year old daughter greeted as she walked in and sat next to her sister.

"Hello, Mady."

He suddenly stopped taping his feet when his sixteen year old daughter walked in, in a very short dress.

"You will not wear that!" He exclaimed, standing up, ignoring the giggles behind him.

"Why not?" She asked, looking down at her emerald green dress that matched her eyes.

"It's too short!"

"Mum picked it for me." Severus felt a hint of guilt at her crestfallen face, before it quickly disapeared when he remebered, she was going on a date, with a boy, who will see her in that indesent dress.

"What wrong hunny?" Harry asked her as he walked in and Severus winced, this isn't going to end well, he thought.

"Dad says I have to change." She answered, running her hands down her silky dress.

"And why is that, Severus?" He narrowed his eyes at his older husband, who had his arms crossed on his chest.

"It's too short."

"Not it's not," Harry huffed, "It's one inch above her knee."

"It's tight?" He gulpled when Harry's eyes narrowed further and the giggling increased behind him.

"I thought we talked about this Severus." Severus did a mental facepalm when he remebered, there goes his fun for the next few day, maybe even weeks, his husband was that cruel. "Girls go to your rooms. Now." Harry demanded firmly when the younger two started to protest.

Harry stayed silent until all three girls disappeared up the stairs, he glanced at the clock over the fireplace before giving a mental sigh of relief, they still had half and hour to talk things before Hugo came.

"Tell me what this is really about Sev?" Harry asked softly, guiding the taller man towards his armchair before sitting on his lap.

"It's just," He sighed before burrying his face in Harry's long hair. "She grew up so fast."

"I know how you feel." Harry smiled, running his hand in Severus's hair. "We raised them right, we have to let them fly on their own eventually."

Severus sighed before he pulled back, looking at his husband's reasuring smile.

"It's gonna be ok." Harry soothed, before kissing him softly.

Severus tightened his arms around the petite waist and kissing him back more passionatly. One of his hands was about to move inside the back of Harry's sinfully tight jeans, when the floo flared and spat out a weasl. He sneered before a tug on his hair made him stop, and look away.

Harry got up and went to help the sixteen year old boy, waving his hand to vanish the soot from his clothes.

"Hi uncle Harry, Headmaster Snape."

"Hello, Hugo." Harry smiled at the nervus boy before glaring at Severus, who sighed.

"You don't have to call me Headmaster outside of school Hugo."

"Ok, uncle Snape!"

Harry chuckled and got himself a descret binch on the ass curtisy of Severus making his yelp.

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked looking at him in concern.

"I'll just go get Gaby." He blushed and moved towards the stairs glaring at his smirking husband.

He called to his daughter and she quickly got down and the young couple flooed over to the Leaky Cauldren to head to their date from their.

Severus stood staring at the fireplace for a few minutes before he headed to his study and then to his liquir-cabinet and poured himself a full glass of Ogden's finest before he drank it all in one gulp, relishing the burn.

"It's not like she's getting married and moving out of the house." Harry said, amusment filling his voice.

"Yeah, well," Severus poured himself another glass full. "That won't be long, and soon enough the other two brats will be following."

Harry smaked his chest at that final remark before wrapping his arms around Severus's waist and putting his chin against his chest as he looked up.

"What do you think about another one?" He whispered softly, in the dimly lit room.

"What? Another glass?" Severus waved his now empty glass, with a raised eyebrow making Harry huff and move back slighty to look at him clearly.

"I meant another child." Harry's lips twitched when Severus's eyes narrowed.

"You mean...?" He breathed, eyes widening.

Harry nodded, before taking ahold of one of Severus's hands and guiding it towards his somewhat unnoticable baby bump.

Severus crashed their lips together before waving his hand towards the door to lock it and silence the room. They had some celebrating to do.

But still Severus wished that this one will be a boy, for the sake of his sanity.

* * *

I only chose this pairing because I was kinda stuck with who will be the protective father I thought about Snape and the story kinda wrote itself from there. I hope you guys liked it.


	27. Not Another Girl! HarrySeverus 2

I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairing: Harry/Severus.

AN: A sequel to 'A Father's Worst Nightmare.'

* * *

"Push, Harry! Push." The Healer's demands penetrated the screams coming from Harry as he gave birth to their fourth child.

"I'M PUSHING, YOU TWAT!" He screamed, his hands crushing Severus's, who sat behind him on the bed and holding his hands.

"Just breath, love." The older man calmly ordered in his husband's ear getting an elbow to the stomach for his trouble.

"FUCK BREATHING," He grunted/yelled. "THIS HURTS!"

"I see the head!" Exclaimed the healer, "You're doing great Mr. Snape."

Harry groaned, laying back against Severus's chest, why did he put himself through this again, he must've forgotten all the pain, it has been eleven years since he gave birth to Lana after all.

"Now Mr. Snape, I want you to push but stop when I tell you to, so we could check that the umbilical cord is not wrapped around your baby's neck, ok?"

Harry grunted in confirmation before pushing again with a yell before the doctor told him to freeze and he collapsed back against his husband's chest breathing heavily.

"That's it love, almost there." Severus cooed in his ear, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Why did I put myself through this again Sev?" He whined as he felt another contraction coming.

"Just one last strong push Mr. Snape and you'll have your child in your arms!" His comforting words were met with a glare from pained green eyes.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose before he roared at the top of his lung as he gave one last push, he sighed in relief when finally he felt the baby slip through.

The healer passed the baby to the medi-witch after he cut the umbilical cord to take care of the child's mother.

"Congratulations Mr. Snape," The medi-witch beamed at the couple as she came back. "It's a healthy, glowing baby girl!"

Severus looked on in horror at the pink bundled baby in the medi-witch's arms to her then to the healer then to the beaming Harry and he screamed.

"Noooo..."

Severus sat in bed panting and cover in cold sweat, he had that blasted nightmare again. He sighed as he rubbed his face with both hands before turning towards his husband who laid beside him as he felt a hand run down his back.

"Are you ok Sev?" He asked softly, still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm fine now." He smiled at him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips and chuckled at the half-assed attempt of kissing back that Harry gave.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" He muttered, already falling back to sleep.

"Sleep, love." He kissed a bare shoulder before he pulled him closer so that he was laying with his head on Severus's chest.

He closed his eyes trying to forget about that nightmare and was already dozing when an ear-splitting wail came from the bassinet next to the bed, making Harry roll over on his other side and giving Severus his back, grunting that it was Severus's turn to get the baby.

Severus sighed, getting out of the warm bed and padding towards the bassinet.

"Hello, there brat." He whispered, receiving a wail as answer before teary emerald eyes opened to look at him, their owner clearly demanding to be fed already. "You are your mother's child." He scoffed, before lifting the baby from the bassinet and cradling him in his arms. He checked the temperature of the milk bottle that appeared before ripping the teat against the small mouth and the baby latched on, sucking furiously.

"It's not like the bottle is running away," He smiled, one finger of the hand that held the bottle ran softly over the plump cheek.

"Callum Miles Snape," He breathed, voice filled with awe. " The perfect name, for the perfect little Prince."

Severus will always love his daughters dearly and with all his heart, but still, he was 'internally' jumping for joy for finally having a son. Even though he was still out numbered with four to two with the girls always taking Harry's side, he didn't always mind. They were his family, all his, and no-one can take that away from him, and for whoever dared to, death would be too simple for them.

* * *

I wasn't really planing to write more of this until I can write a full multi-chaptered fic, but it just struck me and I thought that you guys might enjoy it!


	28. True Love HarryBlaine

I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

Pairings: Harry/Blaine, Draco/Kurt.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this again, he thought that after the last time Blaine sang his feeling for a guy he would get it. But no there he was standing under a balcony in front of a very large house waiting for Blaine's cue to start singing.

When Kurt asked Blaine who the guy was, he told him that it was a boy he met when his family went to France for the summer. They've been friends ever since, Blaine eyes glazed over as he started to tell Kurt what they did, what they talked about and when he found out that he - Harry Blaine said his name was - had moved to Lima. Blaine was ecstatic he said that Harry gave him the ''vibe'' What ever the hell that meant? Kurt thought to himself.

This guy was probably just like the guy before Blaine really has no taste in lovers.

Blaine gave the signal and started to sing a smooth "Love me tender" by Elvis.

Kurt looked up when he heard the balcony door open. Here comes the ugly duckling, he thought.

But he soon swallowed his words when the most beautiful angel came out and leaned over to look down at them. When the stunning angel locked eyes with Blaine he gave the brightest smile Kurt has ever seen, with emerald bright eyes, red full lips and raven black shoulder length hair that fell down his face as he looked down.

He was even more feminine than him, Kurt knew with the looks both guys were exchanging. He didn't even stand a chance, and when the small man sung Kurt felt like crying.

His voice was like that of an angel too, the song ended and Harry beckoned Blaine to the door.

Blaine couldn't believe it Harry really seemed to like him back, if anything the green eyed teen showed was true. He ran to the door as it opened, he looked at Harry as he panted from running down the stairs.

"Hey." Harry breathed out.

Blaine came closer to him and took Harry's hands in his.

"Hey, Look Har.." He couldn't continue what he said as silky soft lips touched his.

They both continued to kiss for a couple of minutes until the need to breath was too much and they parted.

"I like you too." Harry panted out, making Blaine kiss him again. "Come inside it's starting to get cold." Harry stepped aside and opened the door wider, Blaine looked back at Kurt and gave him a look that clearly said 'Come on, please.' Making Kurt give in and move closer.

"Harry this is Kurt."Blaine introduced. "Kurt. Harry."

Kurt shook hands with him and gave him a small smile that was quickly returned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt." Harry said stunning Kurt with his British.

"You too." Kurt breathed out so that he wouldn't offend the green eyed boy.

"Hello Blaine." Came a deep voice from behind them making the three teens turn. "And who is that Delicious young man you brought with you."

Kurt openly stared at the blond Adonis in front of him, blushing red when he heard the complement.

"Draco this is Kurt play nice." Harry looked pointedly at the Adonis that was known now as Draco. "Kurt this is my brother Draco." Rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Hi." Kurt breathed out. "n-nice to meet you." If he was sober Kurt would have kicked himself.

Draco got extremely closer for Kurt hormones liking. Making him blush deeper.

"Hello gorgeous." Draco kissed cheek instead of shaking the hand Kurt offered.

Harry all the while watched all this with knowing mischievous glint in his eyes that only Blaine noticed. God help us all, Blaine thought. He was very familiar with that look.

"Draco how about you entertain our guest while I shag my boyfriend." Draco didn't even spare Harry a chance at his bold deceleration, making Harry smirk at his overprotective brother before he pulled Blaine with him to his room for a long snogging session and maybe a little more if Blaine played his cards right.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

I have a vote on my profile on my next multi-chaptered stories and my pairings are the one-shots mentioned on Shuffle, so if you'd like to vote check it out!

GO VOTE!


	29. To Fall HarryMichael

I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

Pairing: Harry(Azrael)/Michael.

Warnings: Angst!

* * *

Azrael couldn't take it anymore, it has been happening more and more lately. He couldn't take it.

He gazed into the eyes he loved so much, caressing the face that he dreamed of every night, kissing the lips that had kissed every inch of his body.

He felt so lonely, the one he loved didn't care for anything but one. To cast Lucifer out of heaven.

This has been happening for some time now and the fighting is starting to teer him apart. The hands that used to bring warmth to his body is now killing angels, the eyes that would seek his every time is now hard and cold, the soft lips that would kiss him are now bared in a vicious snarl.

He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take seeing the one that once and still held his heart turn from a loving Angel into a monster killing his own brothers.

"Michael." He whispered, his emerald eyes pleading only to be pushed away as Michael left to hunt down more Angels.

Azrael wept for his lost love and for his lost brothers. Many Angels died for the selfish reasons of the few.

When Michael came back Azrael wouldn't even look at him and that angered him, after all he had done to bring peace to Heaven, his lover wouldn't even look at him. He briskly walked towards him and turned him, so that he was facing him then pulled him into a vicious kiss not caring that Azreal was struggling in his hold, it wasn't until his eyes were suddenly on the floor that he realised that his lover had slapped him, that only made him angrier. He quickly turned back to do whatever he wanted to do when he froze at the sight of teary green eyes and that pause made it easier for his little lover to vanish, making him yell in anger before recking their room.

Azrael sat in the garden, Joshua had only looked at him in understanding before leaving him alone to his thoughts. He couldn't understand how easy it was for Michael to kill, he himself was the Angel of Death and he hated it. He prayed to his father to give him the answer.

He spent many days in his own little corner in the garden hiding from everyone when it finally came to him. Azrael stood up suddenly hardening his resolve before marching out of the garden in search of Michael.

He found him in their room, Azrael didn't even mind the wrecked room before he marched towards the now standing Michael and crushing their lips together.

"Make love to me," He panted when they parted, burying his hands in Michael's hair as he kissed down his neck. "Now!" He whined when Michael found his spot.

Michael carried his lover and moved towards the bed where he fixed it with a simple wave of a hand and laid him gently on it before vanishing their clothes and doing whatever his lover wanted.

When they were done Michael pulled Azrael against his chest and kissed the top of his head murmuring apologies into his hair.

Azrael laid in his lovers arm until he was sure that he was asleep, he glanced one last time to the sleeping arch angel's face. The face that used to be relaxed is now tense even in sleep. He slowly removed himself from their bed and moved towards his destination.

The time for second chances is over and Azrael had to do what he must do before he was sucked in the madness.

His jade green eyes filled with unshed tears and he looked back one last time before jumping from the edge.

Michael jerked from his sleep and looked next to him in search of his lover, but he couldn't find him. His eyes widened when he felt where his petite lover was and he raced to him. Right before Azrael fell, Michael heard his last words and fell to his knees crying in denial.

"Goodbye, Michael." He had whispered right before he fell.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Michael stood in the middle of the street looking inside the window of the coffee shop, it has only been a few minutes on earth in his new vessel and he felt him, just the smallest of sparks.

So there he stood watching as the man inside laughed throwing his head back, his emerald eyes glittering in amusement as the person with him continued to tell his story.

'I finally found you,' He whispered. 'Azrael.'

Michael's eyes widened when as soon as he muttered that name, green eyes met his and he was lost in their depth just like so many billions of years ago.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

I have a vote on my profile on my next multi-chaptered stories and my pairings are the one-shots mentioned on Shuffle, so if you'd like to vote check it out!

GO VOTE!


	30. Rescued HarryThor HarryLoki

I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.

Pairings: Harry/Loki one-sided, Harry/Thor.

* * *

In the middle of the darkness sat a lonely figure, a man with pale skin and black hair.

If you look closely you would see that the lone figure could not be called a man. But an angel.

Yes, an angel with soft milky white skin and silky long black hair, with the brightest glowing emerald eyes that were filled with so much sadness and pain. Pouty red lips set in a small frown.

The small figure was crying silently, anyone who saw him like that would have been heart broken. Except one person.

The one who put him in this prison.

He was walking around New York city trying not to worry about his lover and what he was doing when a shadow engulfed him and he knew no more. He woke up in this dark cell alone.

It wasn't until he tried to use his magic to escape and a pulsing shock came from the glowing cuff on his right wrist that he knew, he was truly trapped.

He lifted his head when he heard the sound of foot steps coming closer to where he sat. That's when his emerald eyes meet cold blue.

"What do you want now?" He asked the god.

"You already know what I want."Loki replied with an icy voice.

"And the answer haven't changed." He stood to face him fully."Why me?"

"Because you are a god among men." He brought his hand to caress a cheek in an almost loving way. "We can rule over those pathetic humans." He spat the word.

"I am not yours to do with as you wish," Harry moved his head away from the angry man and gave him his back.

Loki wouldn't have it and he turned him back to face him before taking a hold of his chin roughly, no doubt leaving bruises.

"You are mine!" He hissed at him before leaning down and biting his neck breaking skin. "My worthless brother doesn't deserve you, I DO!" He forcefully kissed Harry biting his lip before pushing him on the floor.

"I can make you my Queen," Loki breathed passionately as he gazed down at the vulnerable figure and smirked when he saw the metal cuff on his hand glow. "Your magic can't help you now, either you rule these pathetic mortals with me or you stay here for the rest of your life."

Harry closed his eyes to escape the intense gaze.

"I'll never say yes."

Loki smirked and turned to leave with only three words echoing in the empty space.

"Yes you will."

Harry collapsed on the ground crying softly.

'Thor, where are you my love?' He pleaded in his mind trying to break through the bind on their soul bond.

He smiled softly when he heard a faint answering call in his mind.

'I'm here my love.' The strong voice echoed in his mind and an earthshaking explosion that rocked the cell where he sat.

He was finally safe, was the last thought on his mind as strong arms lifted him and darkness filled his sight and he collapsed.

* * *

A/N: About the poll, do you guys want me to narrow it down to top 10 or do you want me to post the results and the 3 wining pairings?


	31. Thunder HarryThor

I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.

Pairings: Harry/Thor, Tony/Steve.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked down at all the unsigned paperwork on his desk, before he gathered them all and stood up and moved to the elevator.

"Jarvis, take me to where my idiot brother is, please." He looked at the camera in the corner of the elevator.

"My pleasure Master Harry." The AI answered with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Shall I warn Master Stark?"

"No."

Finding that he had a half-brother was amazing to Harry, meeting said brother was even more so, but being in charge of half of the company was a pain especially handling the paperwork.

The elevator's door opened and he walked briskly towards the laughing Tony, not paying any mind to the others around.

"Did I not tell you to sign these papers last week?!" He demanded after getting Tony's attention by whacking him on the head with the files in his hand.

"Harryyyy.." Tony whined as he rubbed his head and looked pleadingly at the green eyed man.

"No!" He huffed and whacked him again before Tony snatched the files away to save himself. "I gave you these files last week Tony! And now where do I find them, on my desk not signed!"

"I've been busy lately." He muttered as he looked through the files. "You know, being a hero." He smirked at him before faltering when he was met with an emerald glare. "Have you met the guys?" He pointed at the amused people behind his brother.

Making Harry's eyes widen as he looked behind him at the gathered avengers before blushing.

"Sorry, about that guys." He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't notice you there."

"No worries green eyes," Clint winked at him before throwing a hand over his shoulders and kissing his cheek, which made Tony glare and pull him away from Harry.

"Birdbrain!" He snarled. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your claws away from my baby brother?!"

"Stark has a brother?" Steve asked looking wide eyed at the petite male, they did share the hight and the messy hair. But were Tony was slightly bulky, Harry was slender and where Tony had brown eyes, Harry had the most amazing green.

Steve blushed as he found himself appreciating the younger mans looks, if he didn't already like the older Stark...

"What magnificent beauty..." Thor breathed invading Harry's personal bubble, making the green eyes widen. "I have finally found you." He caressed a smooth cheek with one of his big hands making electricity travel over the skin.

Everyone looked in shock as Harry's eyes glowed and green electricity enveloped the two before disappearing to leave two matching gold cuffs on their wrists.

Harry took a second to look deep into the piercing blue eyes before turning to his bewildered brother.

"Sorry, Tones." He warned before he lifted himself on his tiptoes and kissed the thunder god on the lips making the older man groan in happiness.

"Well, damn." Tony huffed looking away towards a blushing Steve and smirked mischievously at him.

Everyone looked back when they heard the crack of thunder to find the kissing pair gone, making Tony shudder at he tough about what they were doing, before he headed towards Steve to try and erase the image of his baby brother and Thor together.


	32. Unexpected Meeting HarryMark Darcy

I don't own Harry Potter or Bridget Jones's Diary.

Pairing: Harry/Mark.

* * *

"Bridget," He sighed as they trudged throw the snow to Bridget's parents house. "Are you really sure that this is ok?"

"It's perfectly fine Harry," She assured him as she barged into the house. "You're my best friend and I'm not going to let you sulk all through christmas alone in your loft."

"I won't be alone." He grumbled.

"A bottle of whiskey is not company." She intoned hanging her coat next to the door. "I just hope my mother doesn't try setting me up with some bushy haired bore." She grumbled as Harry laughed. While going through the house looking for her parents.

"Bridget!" Bridget's mother moved to kiss and hug her. "There you are dumpling."

"Hello, Auntie Amanda." Harry greeted after she separated from her daughter and hugged him.

"Harry! I'm so glad you came." She gushed, before turning towards Bridget with a gleam in her eyes. "The Darcy's are here and they brought their son Mark."

Bridget silently groaned and mimed shooting herself towards Harry when her mother wasn't looking.

00000000000000000000000000

"Remember what I told you Harry," Bridget warned as they mingled between her relatives. "Stay clear of my uncle Jeffry, he likes to grope and you look a more feminine now that you out grew your hair." Harry looked at her incredulously, she was the one who advised him to grow his hair!

Harry soon lost sight of her and tried his best to act as friendly as he could even if he was very uncomfortable.

"Don't you look quite friendly." A voice drawled from behind him making him turn around and came face to face with an awful reindeer jumper, he grimaced before looking up and his mind froze. Hot damn!

"Don't you look handsome." He replied half sarcastic looking down at the jumper before looking back at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," The man gave a half roguish smile before offering him a drink. "You looked thirsty." He shrugged when Harry raised his second brow.

"Thank you," He took the drink and sipped it for a moment. "Harry Potter." He introduced himself and offered his hand for a shake.

"Mark Darcy." His hand lingered in Harry's smaller hand, his thump caressing the back of Harry's hand, their eyes connected.

"Harry!" Bridget exclaimed when she found him breaking the two apart. "You can't believe who I just met." She huffed before Mark's cough made her turn and her eyes widened.

"Hello again Bridget." Harry raised an eyebrow when the man's voice and face closed off. "I was just trying to ask Harry here for a date."

Harry turned to find Mark looking intently at him and with a quirk on his lips.

"Oh..." Bridget looked at them both before her eyes widened. "OH!"

Harry blushed and looked away, sipping from his glass.

"Yes," Mark nodded towards her before offering his arm to Harry. "Would you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

Harry glanced briefly at Bridget and nodded after she smiled at him encouragingly.

"I'd love to." He smiled at Mark and received a smile back before they moved towards the front of the house where it was empty.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry glanced up as he heard the door slam and Mark stormed inside before he paced furiously in their bedroom.

Harry looked at him for a few minutes before he sighed and took off his glasses and placed both his book and the glasses on the bedside table.

"What's wrong?" He asked the still pacing man. "You're going to pace a hole in our carpet if you keep that up." Harry warned as he didn't answer back.

Mark huffed a deep breath before sitting on the bed and started to remove his shoes and socks, throwing them away.

"Am I going to be waiting long?" He moved closer to the hunched figure of his lover and placed a hand on his back.

"Bridget is with Daniel Fucking Cleaver." He grunted burying his face in his hands. "I didn't get a chance to warn her before she blew in my face."

Harry winced before hugging Mark, who sighed as he buried his face against Harry's chest with his arms wrapped around the slim waist. Harry knew all about Daniel Cleaver, he could't believe that he had't connected the dots of Fantasy Daniel to Arsehole Daniel.

"It's not your fault love." He lifted his head and pecked his lips. "I call her tomorrow and tell her all about it, so stop worrying ok?"

Mark nodded before raising his head to pull Harry down for another kiss and ran his hands down the side of his body before parting from Harry and looking at him with wide eyes when he was met with bare skin.

"Are you wearing anything other than my shirt?" Mark breathed as he caressed Harry's thighs before caressing up, groaning when Harry shook his head.

Harry yelped when he suddenly found himself on his back and Mark kneeling between his parted legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked with a smirk as he placed his hands over his head making the shirt rise further and parted his legs wider.

Mark swore before he ripped the shirt and started to worship his lovers body.

All thoughts of Bridget and Daniel far away from their minds.

* * *

GO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL!


	33. Jealousy HarryMark Darcy

I don't own Harry Potter or Bridget Jones's Diary.

Pairing: Harry/Mark Darcy.

* * *

"Mark Darcy," A soft voice chimed from behind them making both Mark and Bridget turn to face the beautiful man, "I didn't know that you liked these kind of parties." He drawled, sipping from his flute of champaign.

"Yes, umm.." Mark shifted nervously. "I was invited..."

Both men stared at each other for a few second while Bridget stood looking curiously between the two.

"How rude of you Mark!" The stranger turned to her and offered his hand then kissing the back of it when she offered it making her blush. "Introduce me to this stunning young woman!"

"Bridget Jones meet Lord Harry Potter, we knew each other briefly in Cambridge." He softly introduced, a displeased frown crossing his face for a moment. "Harry meet Bridget, she works with Daniel Cleaver, you remember him, don't you?"

Bridget could almost hear the grinding of Harry's teeth together as Mark asked that and by the rigidness of his posture she could tell that he was very displeased.

"You know that nothing happened between Daniel and me," He whispered furiously between clinched teeth, making Mark huff and Bridget's eyes widen. "You believed that wanker Daniel over me and you didn't even wait a few seconds for me to explain, so don't you dare say if I remember Daniel bloody Cleaver!" Harry briskly turned around and left not giving Mark any chance to say anything else.

"Well," Bridget cleared her throat before looking at a very pissed Mark Darcy. "I'd say that you two were more that brief acquaintances..." She trailed off before her eyes were drawn to a commotion by the entrance door.

She hurried over not noticing Mark who followed her, to find Daniel whispering to a furious looking Harry. She was abruptly pushed back when Mark passed by her and she swallowed heavily, this will be interesting, she thought.

"Clearly nothing happened between you two." Mark sneered bringing the attention of the pair towards him.

"Nothing ever happened between us!" Harry yelled drawing more attention.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was Nothing." Daniel drawled looking smug, making Harry huff and start to head towards the door, but was abruptly stopped when Daniel trapped onto his arm and pulled him back so that he was pressed against his chest.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself Cleaver." Mark demanded as he stepped forwards yanking Harry away before punching Daniel knocking him out.

Harry struggled against Mark until he let him go then slapped him on the face.

"You..." He started before yelling and walking away out of the building.

Mark stood back having an internal battle with himself before Bridget pushed him to follow after him. He quickly ran hoping to catch Harry to find that no car was outside before one of the valet men pointed to the side were a man who had Harry's figure was walking away with his hands buried in his hair and by the hushed sounds was probably cursing.

He quickly caught up to him before turning him and crashing their lips together.

Harry pushed him away before slapping him again.

"How dare you?!" He screeched, slapping him again before Mark had enough and took hold of both of his hands.

"God knows that I deserve all that for not trusting you," He breathed out, his eyes locked to teary emeralds. "But I'll never forgive myself if I let you walk away again without stopping you."

They stood in the middle of the street eyes locked speaking thousands of words without saying anything, until Harry huffed and looked down at his hands still clutched in Mark's.

"You deserve more." Harry muttered, making Mark startle and then laugh relieved.

Harry looked up at him fro beneath sooty lashes, smiling softly, Mark looking down at him with his own smile before lifting his face up with one hand on his chin and kissed him softly.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips making Harry laugh breathless.

"Took you long enough." Harry grinned at him mischievously.

Mark kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

FWI, I wrote this one first and just finished it. I really adore this pairing.

BTW, if anyone want's to use one of my one-shots you are free to PM me anytime, lovelies.

PS. Many thanks for all the wonderful comments and favs and follows!


	34. Erotic Fangtasia

I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood.

Pairing: Harry/Eric.

A/N: One of my old one-shots, sorry about not updating anything. My laptop died and I've been writing in an old notebook, also I just got back from Germany and am swamped with work and real life unfortunately. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

After the coming out of the vampires all over the globe and the boom of his blood products company. Harry Potter started

to roam the world to all the vampire hot spots, searching for new products to make and to see what the vampires really  
thought of his products. He was not surprised to find that his products surpassed the synthetic blood crap that the  
Japanese came up with.

He was currently standing in front of one of the best vampire club in the states. Fangtasia.

Really? they couldn't come up with a better name than that cliché,He thought to himself as he showed his ID to the burly bouncer.

As he moved towards the bar, Harry could feel the many eyes that moved with him. He didn't feel as uncomfortable with it  
as he used to at first. His friend once told him that Harry in particular had a tantalizing scent.

He soon got over it for the sake of his job.

He ordered a couple of shots to start with And after his third shot he started to do what he did best, observing.

He noticed the vampires of course, 'The fangbangers' as the pathetic excuse for humans were named. But what really caught Harry's eye was the vampire that sat on a thrown in the middle slightly shadowed by the dim lights. He quickly dismissed the  
Malfoy look alike female vampire that was whispering in the siting man's ear.

After a second of observing the vampire made eye contact with him and Harry shivered by the intense gaze and quickly averted his eyes. He would have sworn that he heard a growl coming from the vampire's direction but he shook his head and swallowed another shot.

He could still feel the vampires eyes roam over his body making him shiver once again. Then an idea came to Harry, he  
lifted his head with a devilish smirk on his lips that made more than a few vampires and humans alike look at him with lust  
filled eyes.

Harry decided that he would put Draco's dance lessons to good use when a song came that matched his mischievous  
mood. He started to make his way towards the dance floor after one last shot. The way to the middle of the dance floor  
cleared for him and he started to sway with the music's melody and when the beat kicked in so was his moves.

He started to sway more moving his slim petite body in wanton moves that made more than one dancer drool and start to  
move towards him. He just looked at them and raised his hand shaking his head no. They didn't have a choice but to back  
off especially since Harry used a little magic to hold them off.

Harry moved his head and body towards the sitting vampire looking at him with half hooded eyes and he parted his lips  
invitingly. All the while moving his hands all over his body in an erotic way. A second later found Harry in the arms of the  
same vampire with blonde hair. The vampire's hands moving all over his body. He turned so that his back was to the  
vampire. Then he dipped and stood slowly rubbing his body shamelessly against the vampire. It was when Harry bent over  
and grinded his arse against his arousal, that final move made the vampire undone. He picked him up and threw  
him over his shoulder and made his way to the door that lead to his office.

Eric nodded his thanks to Pam as she held the door open for him, smacking the wizard's arse when he started to struggle.

He threw open his office door and dropped the petite man on the couch.

"I could have walked you know." Harry muttered looking at the slowly advancing vampire.

"That was quite a surprise." Eric pulled Harry against him. His lips ghosting against the other's. "I see you've learned new  
dance moves min lille drille*"

A breathy laugh came from the green eyed man.

"Yes, Well, Draco had fun teaching me the moves." That earned him a growl from the vampire.

"Eric."Harry moaned as said vampire started to lick and suck on his neck.

"Jeg vil kneppe dig**." Eric whispered to the wizard in his arms making him shiver and for his eyes to darken in arousal.

"Go ahead." Harry smirked at him and started to move towards the table, his arse moving in a tantalizing move from side  
to side.

Harry found himself naked and pinned to the table soon after.

He woke up the next day at noon having slept only a few hours thoroughly fucked and lying on a strong chest. Harry smiled softly then moaned in pleasure as he got more comfortable on his beloved pillow and was back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

* My little tease.  
** I want to fuck you

Did you guys like it?  
Comment if you want me to post any of my old one-shots, until my laptop gets fixed that is.


	35. Little Minx

I don't own Harry Potter or Ironman.

Pairing: Harry/Tony.

* * *

Tony Stark walked into his high-tech house after being forced to attend another boring board meeting today at 9 a.m.

He made his way to his garage/workshop only to stop suddenly at the view in front of him. Lovely long legs coming out from under his new Chevy Camaro, coughing slightly to get the attention of the owner of those beautiful legs. He watched as the petite man slid out from under the car to look at whoever made that sound.

Then stood from his lying position when he saw that it was only Tony and gave him a smile in greeting.

Tony felt his pants tighten from looking at what the smaller man was wearing. Too short black shorts that revealed the green eyed mans arse when he turned around to pop the cars hood open and bending to check the engine. Tony eyes were riveted at the revealed skin of his lover and felt his mouth go dry as the man straightened making his tight t-shirt ride up to show more creamy skin.

"You know you take torture to a whole new level?" Tony said to the man as he moved past him to bend over the design table.

"Do I?" The smaller man turned to look at Tony with wide innocent eyes and pouty red lips and the older man couldn't stand the temptation anymore and walked closer to the smaller man putting his hands on the table successfully trapping him.

"Don't give me that look it only makes me want to ravish you more." Tony breathed against the smaller mans ear making him  
shiver.

"Really?" Harry breathed out moving his body even closer to Tony's.

"Absolutely." Was the answer Tony gave as he lifted the smaller man on the table and stood between his legs.

"We can't do the Tony."Harry moaned as Tony started to kiss, lick and nibble his neck."We made a deal, remember?"

That made Tony stop what he was doing and look at the green eyed man."I don't really remember making any deals with  
you."

Harry snorted and pushed him away stepping down from his seat.

"Yes you do." He told him without even blinking.

"But you tricked me into making that deal." Tony huffed at the retreating man making him pause and turn to look at Tony.

"I did no such thing."Harry told him with a straight face crossing his arms.

"Yes you did."Tony pointed at him."You said it while we were in a very compromising position, now that I remember it it was on that table too!" He exclaimed, pointing at the table that Harry was sitting on a few moments ago.

"Come on Tony, stop acting like a big baby." Harry smirked at him. "We made a deal that we won't have sex for a week before the wedding and the wedding is in two days, so suck it up!'' Harry turned and started swaying his hips as he walked, giving Tony a good view of that sweet arse that he missed so much.

Tony following behind him sulking, thinking that the next two days are going to be hell for him with the way his fiance was acting.

That little minx...


	36. New Year's Eve

I don't own Harry Potter or X-men.

Pairing: Harry/Logan.

Warnings: This is the most fucking (pun intended) intense and awesome pure smut one-shot also the longest that I have written, so if you don't want to read it... well I can't say that I don't blame you, but it would be a travesty to skip it because as I already said it's pretty intense and pretty awesome.

A/N: YES DARLINGS THIS IS THE LONG AWATED SEQUEL TO 'NAUGHTY SANTA' THAT YOU ALL REQUESTED.

I hope you enjoy it and please comment when you are finished reading!

* * *

That little minx is nowhere to be found and Logan was not happy about.

After that whole Christmas debacle the only bright side was getting together with the green eyed minx. So, imagine his surprise when after those grueling thirty minutes passed and he was finally able to take off that damned Santa costume, he made his way to Raven's room when he was stopped halfway by a student who handed him a note that said that said Raven was on an emergency mission in England and won't be back for a few days.

It is New Year's Eve and he's still not back.

Logan walked grumbly towards the kitchen to have his first coffee of the day in peace, it was the only good thing about the holidays only a couple of brats were left and half the faculty was on vacation so it was quite. He walked in and froze at the sight before him, the little minx was back and was cutting some salad for... lunch if the clock in the kitchen was right, barefoot and only wearing an over sized sweater.

He quickly regained his mind after leering for a few minutes and coughed before quickly ducking when a bolt of lightning raced towards him and tore a chunk from the doorway.

"Logan!" The green eyed man gasped in shock before hurrying towards him, and started to check him over all the while apologizing profusely.

"I am fine." He exclaimed in exasperation as he grabbed both of Harry's wrist and trying to ignore the tingling feeling of were those hands were touching him.

Harry blushed before looking at his hands in the older man's hold. He tried twisting his hands to free them but Logan tightened his hands in warning.

Logan looked down with lust blown eyes as green eyes glanced up at him.

"You stood me up, darlin'." He gave a little smirk, voice rough with arousal.

"Didn't you get my note?" Harry asked breathless, blushing at the intense look the older man was fixing him with. He was very aware that he was only wearing a shirt and the older man was only wearing sweatpants.

"Oh, I got your note." He whispered as he leaned in and ran his nose against the blushing neck, felt his breath hitch before he heard it. "It left me quite frustrated, you see."

Harry tilted his head back granting the older man more access to his neck and shivered when he felt a tongue caress his pulse point before teeth bit down making him moan loudly in pleasure before he groaned in disappointment when Logan pulled back suddenly, making Harry flutter his eyes open then closing them when rough lips crashed on to his.

Their lips moved passionately against each other before Logan made Harry submit by biting his lower lip making him moan and start to draw the older man back till Harry felt his back connect to the kitchen island. Harry thought that Logan would lift him on the table when he let go of his hands but received a nice surprise when he turned him and pinned his body against the table.

"Fuck!" He moaned when he felt the hard bulge rub against his behind making the man chuckle against his ear as he ran his tongue over the shell.

Harry arched his back, rubbing his ass against Logan's crotch with his neck bent toward the man. He gasped when he was suddenly bent on the table and his wrist restrained by a large hand.

"I believe I promised you a good spanking." Logan smirked down at the gorgeous display the man made and used his foot to spread his legs before running his free hand over one soft thigh until he reached what little the sweater covered and pushing it up, he growled when he saw that the blush reached his pert asscheeks.

"It's not every day you stumble on this sight." Logan quickly straightened at the unfamiliar voice before hurriedly covering the smaller man and pushing him behind him all the while uncovering his claws.

He assessed the man leaning against the kitchen doorway leisurely, although Logan can see the slight tension in the man's stance.

"Sorry to interrupt Potter, but can you calm down your growling brute?" The man's silver eyes glanced behind the gorgeously muscled man at where he can barely see Harry.

Harry sighed before he collected himself long enough to run his balm from Logan's tense back to his waist before wrapping around the man's torso making him straighten from his crouch.

"Logan meet Draco the emergency pain in the ass." "I resent that Potter!"

Logan scowled before grumbling a 'pleasure' to Draco while retracting his claws.

Harry fidgeted in the slightly awkward silence that filled the kitchen between Draco's unimpressed face and Logan's scowl.

"Ummm..." He coughed. "I think I'll just go change..." He trailed off as he passed Draco on the doorway and giving Logan a come hither look behind the blonde's back, who quickly followed the younger man who quickly bolted when he saw Logan's eyes darken in lust completely missing Draco's shout to have fun.

He almost reached his room and was about to reach the door when he was slammed against it his hands restrained on both sides of his head and Logan's body crushing his.

"No more interruption, darlin'." Logan whispered against his neck as he rutted against his behind making him throw his head back and moan loudly at the stimulation of Logan's jeans against his bare ass at the same time as his teeth bit down hard at his nape.

Harry didn't now how they reached the bed and how they were both naked and to tell the truth he really didn't care, all he cared about currently was the man lying on top of him and rubbing against his spread thighs in the lost pleasurable way.

He was about to wrap his legs around the thick waist when he was turned for the second time in the last hour and made to lift up on his knees with his head on the pillow by one of Logan's large hands while the other one moved down his back then around his waist to pump his cock a couple of times before going back and squeezing one of his asscheeks before suddenly slapping said cheek making Harry gasp and wriggle before he was stopped by another smack on his other cheek.

"Next time you plan on ditching me *smack* tell *smack* me *smack* in *smack* person!"

Harry cried out as the last one landed on his tender cheeks and writhed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I promise!" He gasped when Logan pulled his head up by his hair and kissed his lips, a kiss filled with teeth and tongue before pushing his head back down and trailing biting, wet kisses down his back before licking down his crack towards his entrance, making him shout at the duel pleasure from the tongue caressing his hole to the stubble rubbing against his tender cheeks. He's always been a fan of stubble burns in secret places.

A wet finger joined the writhing muscle inside him reaching further in than the tongue could reach before another one joined and a third.

Logan straightened on his knees despite the disappointed groan from the younger man and the ass that was pushing against him to admire the state that he drove the raven into. His back filled with love bites, his ass red from the spanking and his hole wet and puffy from where his stubble must've rubbed against it.

He ran the hand that was on Harry's neck down his back to spread one cheek while his other hand pumped his own hard cock and rubbed the mushroom head against the clenching hole without entering making him whine and try to push back, he caved a little and pushed the head in and groaned when it tried to suck him in further, but he resisted wanting to see what the little minx will do.

Harry whined again when it was clear that Logan had no intention of pushing further in he turned and gave Logan the most lustful look the older man and licked his lips before whispering his pleas.

"Please, Lo... gan... move."

It's safe to say that Logan's restraint snapped with that along with his hips as he slammed his full length inside the needy hole with a Lewd smack as he bottomed out making Harry howl his pleasure while Logan set a brutal pace of fucking him.

"Fuck!" He grunted as the tight hole spasmed around him as Harry came making him slow his pace so he doesn't cum.

Harry gasped as he waited to come down from his orgasmic high but Logan still thrusting hips wasn't allowing him to, it only made him more sensitive to the member still moving inside him. His eyes rolled when he was moved suddenly up and made to sit on Logan's lap making him go deeper in, his head rolled back on Logan's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the thick neck while the older man moved his arms under his thighs and crossed them on his waist to easily move the supple body up and down on his lap.

Logan buried him face in the delicate neck and biting down to silence himself as he finally released inside the warm hole.

He stayed in that position for a while before Logan unclenched his jaw from Harry's neck and was about to apologize for biting too hard and drawing blood when the deep bite mark was already started to heal and with his super eyesight he cold see small electric currents sealing the wound and only leaving a healed imprint and the slight bruise. He grunted in surprise before slowly easing the raven off his lap and laying on the bed with the others head against his neck.

"That was fucking brilliant." His voice croaked from over using as he nestled his face against the stubbly neck with his hand moving to the opposite side and his left leg thrown over the thick waist making Logan caress it with his right hand while his left was on Harry's behind. "If I had known it'd be this intense I would've come back earlier."

Logan chuckled and kissed his forehead softly making him raise his head so that he could kiss his lips.

"You have stubble burns." Logan grunted as he caressed the bruised lips with his thump and growling softly when a tongue peeked out and licked said lips and his thump on it's way.

"I love stubble burns." Harry hummed around the thump that was now moving inside his mouth and sucking on it lightly while giving the older man heated looks.

Logan groaned before moving his thump and crushing his lips against Harry's in a brutal kiss, he growled when Harry pushed him away and also when he backed away when Logan was intending to pull him in again.

Harry pushed Logan back down by his shoulders before straddling his lap.

"My turn." Harry smirked down at him before moving down the muscled body leaving barely there kisses that drove Logan wild but he wasn't able to move, he concluded that it was the other man's doing when he felt a slight tingle on his pinned arms and shoulders and he honestly didn't mind it, especially when that sweet mouth kissed the head of his reawakened erection then wrapped around it and sucked.

_**What a fantastic way to bring in the New Year.**_


End file.
